Rabbit DOUBT! Vongola Version
by Akikaze Ryo - Rain55
Summary: Beberapa anggota Vongola terjebak dalam Rabbit Doubt, permainan saling bunuh dalam internet... OC,no-pairing WARNING! Character-death, OOC, Gore-scene
1. Gathering

Ok, fic pertama d

Ak sgt berterima kasih kpd ~y0u yang telah membantu mengetik fanfic ini pada bagian awal...

Jadi awalnya sampe Nanase muncul merupakan kerjaan ~y0u sisanya baru dikerjain sendiri

Sy punya 3 OC d sini, yang satu belom muncul, mungkin bakal nambah di kemudian chapter...

Oh, y, disclaimer-ny...

KHR milik Amano Akira, DOUBT milik Tonagai Yoshiki, ak tidak memiliki apapun kecuali OC

WARNING! (Msh sama kyk yg d dpn)

Character Death dan OOC (tp nanti 2-2ny...)

Gak ada pairing, sm OC pun gak ada...

Ok, slamat membaca...^_^

* * *

**Ch. 1: Gathering**

Suatu hari, seekor serigala menyusup di antara sekelompok kelinci lucu. Tiap malam, sang serigala memangsa kelinci itu satu per satu. Para kelinci yang kebingungan mengadakan pertemuan, lalu... Mereka menghukum mati seekor kelinci yang dianggap sebagai serigala. Apabila yang dihukum itu benar serigala, maka para kelinci akan aman. Tapi, kalau mereka salah... Semua kelinci akan dimangsa habis.

Ini cerita tentang game seperti itu. (Rabbit Doubt)

Sore hari di musim panas. Tsuna sedang dalam perjalanan pulang menuju rumahnya. Hari ini dia tidak berjalan bersama kedua sahabatnya, Gokudera dan Yamamoto. Mereka pulang ke rumah sendiri masing-masing. Karena mereka berencana untuk bertemu di suatu tempat bersama orang lain, yaitu para pemain game Rabbit Doubt. Sudah sekitar 2 bulan Tsuna dan kedua sahabatnya itu bermain bersama, menemui cukup banyak peserta lain dalam game itu. Diluar dugaan, para pemain yang dikenal ketiga orang itu di permainan Rabbit Doubt bersifat baik, mereka tak pernah bertemu dengan orang yang sangat temperamental, contoh seperti... siapa ya? Xanxus mungkin, karena dia yang paling arogan selama ini. Hari ini mereka berjanji untuk bertemu bersama-sama di taman umum Namimori. Bertemu muka untuk pertama kalinya dengan pemain di dunia maya itu, menghabiskan waktu bersama, dan lain sebagainya. Pasti banyak hal menyenangkan yang bisa kita lakukan bersama. Batin Tsuna.

"Aku pulang..." katanya saat sampai di rumah dan membuka pintu.

Tidak biasanya, rumah keluarga Sawada sore itu sepi sekali, "Kemana yang lain? Tumben Fuuta, I-pin dan Lambo ngga ribut-ribut menyambut aku..." Tsuna menggaruk-garuk kepalanya sembari melepaskan sepatunya lalu berjalan ke arah ruang makan.

"Heh? Kemana Ibu dan Bianchi?" Tsuna makin bingung melihat ruang makan yang biasanya ada ibunya dan Bianchi.

Tsuna mengambil susu dari kulkas, kebetulan ia sedang haus. Tsuna duduk di kursi sambil minum susu itu. Ia melihati roti, selai, dan kue-kue lain yang ada di atas meja. Tsuna melihat ada secarik kertas yang diganjal di bawah piring kue. Ia mengambil dan membaca tulisan yang tertera dalam hatinya.

Tulisan dibagian atas, tulisan anak-anak, isinya: Tsuna-nii, aku pergi ke taman dekat rumah ya bersama I-pin dan Lambo. Kalau sudah selesai bermain, kami akan pulang secepatnya. Fuuta.

Sedangkan yang dibagian bawahnya: Tsu-kun, ibu dan Bianchi pergi belanja ya. Kami akan pulang nanti malam. Tidak perlu masak apapun, ibu akan belikan nanti. Jaga rumah ya. Kalau kamu mau keluar, jangan lupa kunci pintunya. Ibu.

'Jadi semuanya betul-betul keluar ya... tapi, rasanya aku melupakan seseorang deh. Siapa ya?' Tsuna pun menaiki tangga menuju kamarnya, begitu ia membuka pintu kamarnya itu, ia melihat Reborn yang sedang sibuk di telepon. Di sebelah tubuh kecilnya, ada koper yang cukup untuk digenggam tangan mungil tutornya itu.

Tsuna melihat Reborn sedikit berdebat dalam bahasa yang tak dimengertinya. Mungkin bahasa Italia. Setelah cukup tenang, Reborn memutuskan hubungan teleponnya.

"Reborn, kenapa kamu?" tanya Tsuna sedikit ragu.

"Aku akan pergi ke Italia." Jawab Reborn singkat.

"Apa? Kapan?" Tsuna menaikkan nada bicaranya.

"Sekarang."

"HAH? Sekarang?"

"Ya. Vondola Nono jatuh sakit, aku harus menjenguknya. Sudah ya. Jangan malas belajar sementara aku pergi."

"Kamu kapan kembali kesini?"

"Paling cepat 2 minggu lagi. Tapi mungkin aku akan lebih lama disana. Ada urusan pribadi."

"Begitu... hati-hati di jalan ya. Titip salam untuk Kyuudaime."

"Ya."

Tanpa bicara apa-apa lagi, Reborn segera pergi sambil membawa koper kecilnya itu. Tsuna hanya menghela napas melihat tutor kecilnya pergi meninggalkannya rumah keluarga Sawada.

Tsuna diam untuk beberapa saat, namun dia segera tersadar, "Ya ampun! Aku kan punya janji berkumpul bersama pemain Rabbit Doubt! Celaka! Aku akan terlambat!" Tsuna pun segera mengganti baju seragamnya,ia membuka lemari bajunya dan mulai mencari-cari baju yang akan ia pakai. Ia langsung mengambil jaket yang berwarna orange dan celana panjang berwarna hijau. Tsuna melihat kaca untuk memastikan penampilannya tidak berantakan. Tak lupa ia membawa dompet dan HP-nya yang baru berumur 2 bulan. HP Tsuna dihiasi oleh sebuah gantungan. Gantungan berbentuk kelinci...

Tsuna segera turun ke lantai satu, setelah memastikan sudah mengunci jendela dan mematikan lampu yang tak diperlukan, Tsuna segera memakai sepatu sneakernya. Ia mengunci pintu depan dan meletakkan kunci di bawah pot bunga sebelah pintu. Ia pun segera berlari menuju taman umum Namimori. Taman yang cukup jauh dari rumahnya.

(Taman Umum Namimori)

Tsuna bernapas berat. Ia melihat jam di handphonenya. Sudah jam 4 sore. Ternyata dia tepat waktu. Meski sudah mencermati sekelilingnya, Tsuna tidak melihat adanya keberadaan duo sahabatnya itu. Ia pun memutuskan untuk duduk sambil menunggu saja di kursi taman yang tak jauh darinya itu.

Sambil memainkan hpnya, Tsuna bersenandung kecil. Rasanya menyenangkan menunggu kedatangan Gokudera dan Yamamoto, juga teman-teman barunya. Teman-teman di Rabbit Doubt yang akan ia temui nanti ada tiga orang. Oh ya, Tsuna baru ingat. Belum lama ini, seseorang dengan username 'Kumo' dan 'Extreme' juga bergabung dengan mereka di permainan itu. Setelah ditelusuri, ternyata keduanya adalah para murid kelas tiga di SMP Namimori, Hibari Kyoya dan Sasagawa Ryohei. Mereka sudah membicarakan untuk bertemu di tempat itu hari ini, tapi, entahlah bagaimana dengan Hibari. Pemuda itu kan tidak suka keramaian. Kalau Ryohei... yah, ada kemungkinan dia masih ikut.

Samar-samar di depan Tsuna, ia mendengar suara marah-marah Gokudera. Tsuna mengangkat wajahnya dan melihat kedua orang di kelasnya yang banyak ditaksir perempuan itu berjalan bersama-sama dengan satu orang yang tak dikenalnya. Orang itu laki-laki juga. Kira-kira seumuran mereka, rambutnya sedikit ikal berwarna terang. Wajahnya tampak halus sekali. Ia tersenyum saja mendengarkan argumen Yamamoto dan Gokudera.

Yamamoto sadar lebih dulu dengan keberadaan Tsuna, ia mengangkat tangan kanannya dan memanggil si kecil itu, "Oi, Tsuna!"

"Ah. Juudaime!" Gokudera langsung berubah ekspresi mukanya.

"Gokudera-kun! Yamamoto!" panggil Tsuna seraya bangun dari kursi dan berlari ke arah mereka.

"Maaf kami terlambat." Kata Gokudera.

"Tak apa, aku juga baru datang kok." Tsuna membalasnya dengan tersenyum, "Ngomong-ngomong, ini...siapa?" tanya Tsuna sambil mengarahkan matany ke wajah yang baru dilihatnya itu.

"Ah— " belum sempat Gokudera mengucapkan apapun, pemuda itu sudah mengulurkan tangannya lebih dulu ke Tsuna sambil tersenyum lembut.

Tsuna membalas uluran tangan pemuda itu.

"Ao." Katanya memperkenalkan diri.

"Sa-Sawada Tsunayoshi..."

"Tadi kita bertubrukan di dekat sini, handphoneku jatuh dan dia memungutnya, dengan itu kami berkenalan, Tsuna." Jelas Yamamoto.

"Begitu... salam kenal, Ao-kun. Kamu boleh memanggilku Tsuna." Kata Tsuna membalas senyuman Ao.

Baru saja suasana tenang muncul, tiba-tiba saja Tsuna dikejutkan oleh tepukan di punggungnya, ia memekik kaget.

"Si-siapa?" tanya Tsuna sambil membalikan badannya.

"Ha-lo~" kata seorang perempuan berambut pendek yang tadi menepuk Tsuna, "Aku Nanase. Pemain Rabbit Doubt. Kamu pasti Tsunayoshi-kun, Yamamoto-kun, Gokudera-kun da—n Ao-kun. Ya kan?" perempuan yang tampak ceria itu menyapa mereka.

"Oh, Nanase? Halo. Baru sampai ya?" tanya Tsuna.

"Iya~. Untung saja gantungan hpmu keluar dari saku celanamu," kata Nanase sambil menunjuk gantungan berbentuk kelinci, "aku jadi tahu kamu siapa."

"Ah, benar juga." Jawab Tsuna sambil membenarkan kantung celananya itu. "Oh, ya, bagaimana dengan yang lain? Apakah mereka akan datang?"

Nanase menggelengkan kepalanya, "Tidak, aku sudah mengubungi yang lain. Kyo mempunyai urusan tersendiri, 'Extreme' ada kegiatan klub hari ini, sedangkan 'Kumo'... Ah, ia tidak bisa dihubungi."

Oh, iya, Nanase-san tidak mengetahui bahwa 'Extreme' adalah onii-san dan 'Kumo'adalah Hibari-san ya. Walaupun Nanase-san adalah 'host' dari game yang kita mainkan dan yang mengajak kita berkumpul hari ini juga dia, tetapi sepertinya ia tidak begitu peduli dengan asal usul para pemain lain. PikirTsuna dalam hatinya.

"Kalau begitu hari ini kita hanya ber-lima saja?" tanya Yamamoto.

"Iya, sepertinya begitu" jawab Nanase,"Baiklah! Mari kita berangkat ~!"

"Loh, memangnya kita mau pergi ke mana, Nanase-san?" tanya Tsuna.

"Tentu saja~" Nanase berhenti sebentar, lalu ia menarik tangan Tsuna dan berjalan sambil menunjuk suatu arah , "Game Center Namimori!"

"Woi! Kau cewek bodoh, berhenti menarik narik tangan juudaime!" sahut Gokudera yang dari tadi belum kebagian dialog.

"Ahaha, sepertinya menarik. Mari kita pergi ke sana." Jawab Yamamoto dengan senyumnya yang biasa. Sedangkan Ao, dari tadi masih diam saja, ia hanya tersenyum kecil dan mengangguk.

Mereka berlimapun berangkat menuju game center Namimori dan menghabiskan waktu di sana. Mereka tidak mengetahui, bahwa setelah ini akan ada bencana besar menimpa mereka semua.

(Di Toilet Game Center)

Toilet itu sepi, sepertinya pada hari biasa tidak begitu banyak orang yang pergi ke game center.

"Sepertinya aku masih akan ditahan di sini lumayan lama", gumam Tsuna, "Nanase-san bermain hockey bersama Yamamoto dan Gokudera-kun, dan tidak ada yang mau menyerah di antara mereka bertiga. Sedangkan Ao-kun sepertinya tidak bisa masuk di antara mereka bertiga. Hah, padahal mereka bermain hockey saja aku tidak ikutan."

Tsuna mencuci tangan dan mukanya, ia tidak sadar bahwa di belakangnya ada seseorang memakai topeng kelinci sedang mengendap-endap di belakangnya membawa sebuah benda tumpul seperti linggis.

Orang itu mendekat dan terus mendekat dan mengangkat benda tumpul tersebut.

Sayang sekali saat Tsuna sadar, semuanya sudah terlambat...

"Eh...?"

DUAKKK

* * *

Ok, chapter1 selesai...

Nanggung (apa sih istilahny? Ak lupa...)

Blom seru sih di sini, tp chapter selanjutnya mulai ada korban...

Mohon R&R ,saran, pendapat, flame-pun akan tetap diterima... Tunggu chapter selanjutnya...^_^

**Chapter 2: Reunion And The First Victim**


	2. Reunion And The First Victim

Terima kasih ya, yang udah ngereview, ak seneng banget ternyata ada juga yang suka sama cerita DOUBT versi KHR ini...^_^

Karena ak harus pergi sampe tanggal 28 Juni, jadi ak ngepost chapter 2nya hari ini...

Balesan review:

**To y0u** : Ok, mulai chapter ini ak bakal kasih warning kalau ada character yang mati...

**To LucyLucielle** :Nanti Hibari sama Ryohei muncul kok, di chapter ini tapi baru Hibari aja yang keliatan...^_^

Disclaimer: KHR milik Amano Akira, DOUBT milik Tonagai Yoshiki

WARNING!

Character death (Di chapter ini 1 org)

Gore-scene

OOC (Karakter pembunuhnya aja, walaupun belom muncul)

Selamat membaca...^_^

* * *

Ch.2: Reunion And The First Victim

"Aduuh..." Tsuna terbangun, sepertinya ia pingsan karena tadi dipukul oleh seseorang, "Ini... di mana ini...?" Tsuna melihat sekelilingnya, tempat itu seperti banguan tua, di ujung ruangan tumbuh lumut dan banyak rongsokan besi yang sudah berkarat. Terdapat dua pintu yang berada di masing-masing ujung ruangan.

Tsuna berusaha untuk berdiri, tetapi tubuhnya segera terjatuh kembali.

"Jangan paksakan dirimu sepertinya tadi kau diberi obat-obatan sebelum dibawa ke sini."

Tsuna tercengang mendengar suara tersebut, ia baru sadar bahwa ada seseorang yang tengah berdiri di sebelahnya. Tetapi pandangan matanya masih remang-remang dan ia tidak bisa melihat siapa orang itu, "Siapa... kau...?"

"Aku... Perkenalkan, namaku Kyo." Jawab laki-laki itu.

"Kau... ughh..." Tsuna mengambil posisi duduk, pandangannya pun mulai membaik, tapi otaknya tidak bisa mencerna apa yang telah terjadi.

"Kau sudah tidak apa-apa?" tanya Kyo kepada Tsuna.

"Ya, aku sudah tidak apa-apa?" jawab Tsuna sambil memandangi Kyo, model rambutnya membuat ia teringat seseorang, tetapi ia tidak bisa mengingat siapa itu. (Jawaban: Hibari di masa depan) "Lalu, apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?"

"..." Kyo terdiam sejenak, "Sepertinya kau dibuat pingsan lalu dibawa ke sini."

"..." Tsuna juga terdiam sejenak, ia berusaha mengingat apa yang terjadi sebelumnya. Tetapi bagaimanapun juga, ia hanya bisa ingat bahwa terakhir pergi ke game center bersama yang lain.

"Kau Tsuna kan? Salah satu emain Rabbit Doubt host Nanase?" tanya Kyo tiba-tiba memecah keheningan.

"Ah, iya. Maaf aku lupa memperkenalkan diriku. Dari mana kamu tahu?" jawab Tsuna.

"Hmmm... tidak, aku hanya menebak saja... Habis..." Kyo menjawab sambil menunjuk jaket Tsuna yang betuliskan angka 27. Sepertinya Kyo menyadari nama Tsuna dari angka tersebut.

"Ah, begitu ya... Lalu, Kyo, kamu juga pemain bukan?" Tsuna membalas dengan pertanyaan.

"Iya..." Kyo hanya menjawab singkat.

"Apakah kau tahu kita sekarang berada di mana?"

"Tidak aku juga tidak tahu. Aku juga sama denganmu saat sedang sendirian, tiba-tiba saja aku dipukul dan dibuat pingsan lalu dibawa ke sini. Saat kamu baru sadar aku juga baru saja sadar."

"Bagaimana dengan yang lain? Apakah mereka di sini juga? Yamamoto, Gokudera-kun, Nanase-san, dan Ao-kun?" Tsuna kembali bertanya, ia kelihatan sedikit panik.

"Kalau itu, aku juga tidak tahu. Saat terbangun aku hanya melihat kau terbaring di sana." Jawab Kyo.

KRIEETT

Tiba-tiba, salah satu pintu terbuka. Tsuna dan Kyo kaget, tetapi mereka hanya bisa berdiam. Berharap bahwa yang akan datang bukanlah orang yang membawa mereka ke sini. Seseorang masuk melalui pintu tersebut.

...

"Ah, Juudaime!" sahut orang itu, yang ternyata adalah Gokudera.

"Gokudera-kun!" sahut Tsuna, sepertinya ia bersyukur bahwa temannya itu tidak apa-apa.

Gokudera berjalan menuju tempat Tsuna dan Kyo. Di tangannya, ia membawa sebuah senter kecil.

"Juudaime, kau tidak apa-apa? Lalu siapa orang ini?" tanya Gokudera kepada Tsuna, raut wajahnya berubah dari kecemasan menjadi wajah sentimen dengan cepat. Ia memandangi Kyo, sepertinya ia tidak senang dengan Kyo yang berada di sebelah Tsuna.

"Aku tidak apa-apa. Lalu orang ini Kyo, pemain Rabbit Doubt juga." Jawab Tsuna.

"Halo, kau Gokudera ya? Namaku Kyo, salam kenal."

"Cih." Gokudera hanya memalingkan kepalanya. Sedangkan Tsuna hanya tertawa kecil dan Kyo menanggapinya dengan gumaman.

"Oh, Gokudera-kun, kenapa kau bisa ada di sini?" tanya Tsuna.

"Ah, setelah juudaime pergi tadi, karena terlalu lama aku menyusul ke sana. Tapi sepertinya ada yang memasang gas tidur di sana dan tak lama kemudian aku jatuh pingsan. Setelah bangun tanpa sadar aku telah berada di ruangan yang tadi. Ruangan tadi sangat gelap, untung saja aku membawa senter kecil ini. Tetapi, aku tidak dapat menemukan hp dan bom milikku" jawab Gokudera.

"Sepertinya, sang pelaku telah mencegah kita untuk meminta bantuan dari luar... Hpku juga tidak kutemukan." gumam Kyo.

"Ah, benar juga, hpku juga. Selain itu Glove dan Hyper Dying Will Pill-nya juga tidak ada." Tsuna merogoh-rogoh saku celananya, ia baru menyadari bahwa ia telah kehilangan barang-barang tersebut.

"Lalu, Gokudera, bagaimana caranya kau membuka pintu itu?" tanya Kyo.

"Cih, aku tidak punya kewajiban untuk menjawab pertanyaanmu." Jawab Gokudera, ia kembali memalingkan kepalanya.

"Sudahlah Gokudera-kun, jawab saja, tidak ada salahnya kan..." Tsuna menambahkan sambil tersenyum kecil.

"Ah, baiklah kalau juudaime yang katakan." Jawab Gokudera, setelah itu ia langsung berpaling ke Kyo, "Oi, neko-baka!"

Kyo bingung, Tsuna bingung, Gokudera masih tampang serius, "Gokudera-kun, maksudmu Kyo-kun?" tanya Tsuna.

"Tentu saja, juudaime." Jawab Gokudera dengan pedenya. Sepertinya ia memberi nama panggilan orang sangat sembarangan. Kali ini hanya karena melihat Kyo memakai kaos bergambar kucing dan membawa gantungan kunci berbentuk maneki neko. Sedangkan Tsuna dan Kyo cuma bisa sweatdrop.

"Baiklah, apa jawabanmu? Sebelum kau masuk, aku sudah mencoba membuka kedua pintu di sini, tapi hasilnya nihil." Kyo melanjutkan pertanyaannya.

"Tadi sewaktu sadar, aku sempat melihat sekeliling. Di sebelahku ada tangga menuju bawah dan di sebelahnya lagi ada pintu. Karena aku tidak tahu tangga itu dimulai dan menuju ke mana, aku langsung mencoba untuk membuka pintu tersebut. Awalnya juga aku tidak bisa membukanya, didobrakpun tidak bisa (sebelum pada sadar). Karena baru sadar, aku beristirahat sebentar dan aku melihat ada sesuatu di sebelah pintu tersebut. Seperti alat pembaca sesuatu, akupun mencoba mendobrak alat itu. Tetapi tiba-tiba saja pintu terbuka dan aku langsung masuk dan bertemu juudaime serta kau di sini." Gokudera menjelaskan.

"Hmmm..." tanggap Kyo ,"Sepertinya hal ini ada hubungannya dengan mesin pembaca tersebut."

"Aku tidak butuh pendapatmu, neko-baka." Sahut Gokudera, "Bagaimana pendapatmu, juudaime?"

"Eh... aku...?" Tsuna bingung, sepertinya ia juga tidak begitu tahu tentang hal itu. Ia melihat ke arah Gokudera dan menunjuk tangan Gokudera,"Ah, Gokudera-kun di tanganmu..."

Gokudera segera melihat bagian telapak tangannya, sesuatu terlihat berada di situ, "ini..." Gokudera berpikir sejenak, "barcode?"

"barcode?" Tsuna bingung.

"Ah, benar juga!" teriak Kyo tiba-tiba, "Mesin tersebut adalah mesin pembaca barcode, saat kau mendobrak mesin itu pasti mesin itu secara tidak sengaja membaca barcode tersebut."

"Hmmm..." Gokudera hanya merespon singkat.

"Darimana kau mendapatkan barcode itu, Gokudera-kun?" tanya Tsuna.

"Aku juga tidak tahu, ini tidak di sini sebelumnya." Jawab Gokudera yang masih heran melihat barcode di tangannya itu.

"Ah, Tsuna, di belakang lehermu juga..." Kyo menunjuk leher Tsuna dan menghampirinya. Lalu ia mengibaskan rambut belakang Tsuna untuk melihat lebih jelas, "Ini, juga barcode."

"Eh, apa?" Tsuna tercengang, ia tidak pernah mengingat pernah membuat sesuatu di belakang lehernya itu.

"Jangan-jangan..." Kyo berpikir sejenak, "bagaimana jika kita sengaja dibawa ke sini untuk sesuatu?"

Gokudera dan Tsuna terdiam, Kyo pun melanjutkan kata-katanya, "Mungkin kita semua sebagai pemain Rabbit Doubt dibawa ke sini dengan suatu alasan, lalu masing-masing dari kita diberi barcode untuk mencari cara keluar dari tempat ini."

"Kalau begitu mengapa harus kita?" Gokudera menambahkan.

"Kalau itu aku juga tidak tahu. Kemungkinan ini juga masih mungkin salah, ini hanya dugaan sementara." Jawab Kyo.

"Kalau begitu yang lain juga berada di sini kan? Mari kita cari mereka!" sahut Tsuna.

"Baiklah, mari kita cari mereka. Aku juga sudah menemukan barcode-ku. " Jawab Kyo, ia menunjukkan bagian lengannya yang terdapat barcode.

KRIEETT

Pintu yang satu lagi terbuka. Tsuna, Kyo, dan Gokudera mewaspadai pintu tersebut. Setelah beberapa saat, tidak ada yang keluar dari pintu tersebut.

"Bagaimana jika kita mulai menelusuri bangunan ini, juudaime? Lalu kita mulai dari pintu itu." Tanya Gokudera sambil menunjuk pintu yang baru saja terbuka itu.

"...Baiklah.' jawab Tsuna. Kyo pun hanya mengangguk dan mengikuti mereka berdua.

"Tetapi..." Kyo memecah keheningan, Tsuna dan Gokudera-kun berhenti memandangi Kyo, "Kita harus tetap berhati-hati. Masih ada misteri tentang orang yang membawa kita ke sini."

Tsuna dan Gokudera mengangguk, mereka tahu bahw orang yang membawa mereka ke sini, bukanlah orang yang baik-baik. Bagaimana tidak? Ia membawa mereka ke sini dengan cara kasar terutama Tsuna.

Mereka bertiga melanjutkan berjalan menuju pintu itu, di sebelah pintu itu juga terdapat alat pembaca barcode sama seperti pintu yang satu lagi yang telah dibuka oleh Gokudera sebelumnya. Setelah sampai, mereka tidak langsung membuka pintu itu, sebelum membukanya Gokudera mengintip terlebih dahulu.

"Ruangan ini sangat gelap, sama seperti ruangan yang pertama saat aku sadar. Bagaimana, kita masuk saja juudaime?" tanya Gokudera.

Tsuna hanya bisa menelan ludahnya, Tsuna hanya bisa pasrah mengikuti mereka walaupun ia sendiri takut. Tetapi ia lebih takut lagi jika harus tinggal di ruangan ini sendirian.

"Tunggu...' Kyo menyalip pembicaraan mereka dan menunjuk suatu benda yang tertempel di tembok, "Lihat, ada saklar di sini..."

"Bukankah itu saklar ruangan ini?" tanya Tsuna.

"Juudaime, hitung jumlahnya." Gokudera menambahkan.

"Eh... Ada 2 tombol..." jawab Tsuna, sepertinya ia masih bingung dengan apa yang Kyo dan Gokudera maksud.

"Lihat lampu di atas sini Tsuna." Kyo menjelaskan, "Hanya ada 1 lampu di sini sedangkan ada 2 saklar dan letaknya berdekatan dengan ruangan yang akan kita masuki ini. Kemungkinan besar ini adalah saklar lampu ruangan tersebut. Mari kita nyalakan sebelum masuk ke ruangan itu."

"Eh... tunggu dulu..."

"Tenang saja, juudaime, aku akan melindungimu dari apapun yang ada di dalam." Gokudera menyalip perkataan Tsuna, Tsuna pun hanya bisa mengangguk pelan.

Kyo bersiap menyalakan lampu, Gokudera pun bersiap mendobrak pintu untuk masuk ke ruangan itu walaupun pintunya tidak terkunci. Sedangkan Tsuna hanya memasang wajah cemas di wajahnya. Entah kenapa perasaan-nya tidak enak sejak pertama kali ia memasuki bangunan ini. Kyo pun mulai menghitung...

1...

2...

3...

KLIK

BRAKKKK

Lampu menyala, Gokudera mendobrak pintu, memecah keheningan dalam ruangan itu. Tsuna Gokudera dan Kyo memasuki ruangan itu, tetapi yang mereka lihat adalah...

"Hi-Hibari-san! ?Ao-kun!" Tsuna melihat ke ujung ruangan dekat pintu. Di sana terlihat Hibari yang sedang bersender ke tembok dan Ao yang sedang duduk di lantai memejamkan matanya.

Hibari tidak merespon, sedangkan Ao hanya membuka matanya dan melihat ke arah Tsuna. Sementara itu Gokudera dan Kyo melihat ke arah yang lain.

"Syukurlah kalian berdua tidak apa-apa." Tsuna menambahkan, wajahnya terlihat agak tenang melihat Hibari dan Ao di sana. Tetapi Kyo dan Gokudera masih tidak bergeming.

"Ju- juudaime..." Gokudera memanggil Tsuna pelan. Tanganny menunjuk ke satu arah yang lain berlawanan dengan tempat Hibari dan Ao.

"Eh, ada apa, Go..." kata-kata Tsuna terhenti setelah melihat ujung ruangan itu.

Di sana terdapat sosok seorang laki-laki yang bersimbah darah dan digantung menggunakan tali pada bagian leher. Tubuhnya seperti dibacok menggunakan benda tajam seperti kapak/golok berkali-kali. Darahnya menetes ke bawah menyebabkan ujung ruangan itu seperti kolam darah. Wajahnya sudah agak tidak karuan akibat bacokan dari benda tajam seperti pada tubuhnya. Tetapi... Tsuna masih mengenali wajah itu...

"Ya... Yama...mo...to...!" kata-kata Tsuna terdengar bergetar.

* * *

Ah, chapter 2 lebih panjang sedikit dari chapter 1...

Di sini baru ada 1 karakter yang mati, niatnya sih nanti mati semua, tapi masih belom tau jadinya deh...

Chapter selanjutnya mungkin bakal agak lama updateny soalny ssperti yang sudah ak katakan di pembukaan ak gak di rumah sampe tgl28Juni...

R&R...^_^

**Ch.3: Rabbit DOUBT Start**


	3. Rabbit Doubt Start

Sekali lagi terima kasih buat yang udah review ini fic, ak bakal berusaha ngelanjutin secepet mungkin sebelum masuk sekolah lagi...

Terus, ak lupa ngasih profile para OC di chapter" sebelumnya jadi bakalan ak kasih di sini :

1. Kyo

- Karakter yang gak sengaja mirip sama Kyo dari fruit basket walaupun cuma nama panggilannya doang. Abis gak ada ide, jadinya begitu deh... Rambutnya kayak Hibari TYL dan alur waktunya ini setelah Ring Conflict jadi mereka belom pada ketemu TYL"an...

2. Ao

- Tampang kayak Shimizu dari La Corda D'oro, kalau sikapnya murni gak sengaja mirip juga padahal tujuan aslinya gak...

3. Nanase

- Cewek rambut pendek biasa (titik)

Entah kenapa makin lama chapternya makin pendek, maafkan ak...

Ok, saatnya ngebales review :

**To Shara Sherenia** : Gimana ya... Liat aja ceritanya dulu, fic ini gak gitu ngikutin alur ceritanya sih (Contoh d buku Yuu ketemu Rei(korban) dulu baru ketemu Haruka, di sini Tsuna ketemu Gokudera dulu baru ketemu Yamamoto(korban))

Lagipula, nanti karakter dari DOUBT yaitu dalang dari semua itu bakal muncul kok, jadi yang ikut maen sama mereka cuma pembunuhnya doang...

**To LucyLucielle** : Mukuro dan Chrome gak bakal dimunculin. Alesannya sih kalau mereka ada, mereka tinggal kabur pake ilusi mereka dan ceritanya tamat dengan cepat...^^

Disclaimer: KHR milik Amano Akira, DOUBT milik Tonagai Yoshiki

WARNING!

Character Death

OOC (pembunuhnya aja)

* * *

Ch.3: Rabbit Doubt Start

"Ya... Yama...mo...to...!" kata-kata Tsuna terdengar bergetar.

Melihat temannya yang baru saja bersama-sama dengannya beberapa saat yang lalu, sekarang ditemukan bersimbah darah di depannya. Melihat keadaannya, ia sudah tidak mungkin dalam keadaan hidup.

"YA...YAMAMOTO!" teriak Tsuna sambil berlari menuju arah tersebut.

"Tenang dulu, Tsuna!" Kyo menghentikan Tsuna, Tsuna pun terjatuh berlutut.

"Kenapa... Yamamoto..." Tsuna menundukkan kepalanya, ia sudah kelihatan seperti menangis.

"Juudaime..."Gokudera berusaha menenangkan Tsuna, tetapi wajahnya juga terlihat sedih, ia mengerutkan dahinya.

"Tidak ada yang bisa kita lakukan, Tsuna." Kyo berusaha menenangkan Tsuna juga, "Kalian berdua , Ao dan Hibari ya..."

"Ah, kalian semua..." tiba-tiba Nanase masuk ke dalam ruangan tersebut dan memotong perkataan Kyo, "Eh..."

Nanase pun tidak bisa berkata apa-apa melihat orang yang tergantung di sana...

"Eh... Apa... Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi!" Nanase terlihat gemetar, setelah itu, iapun terdiam.

"Mari kita ke ruangan lain dahulu, aku akan menjelaskannya." Jawab Kyo berusaha menenangkan semuanya.

Mereka semua kembali ke ruangan pertama Tsuna dan Kyo sadar. Ao dan Hibari pun mengikuti mereka, sepertinya walaupun Hibari benci keramaian ia tetap tidak mau ditinggal sendirian di ruangan bersama dengan mayat.

Di sana, Kyo menjelaskan semuanya. Mulai dari keberadaan mereka di sana dan tentang barcode.

"Lalu, apa yang sebenarnya terjadi? Kenapa Yamamoto bisa sampai seperti itu?" Nanase masih bertanya.

"Kalau sampai situ aku juga belum tahu tapi..." Kyo menghentikan jawabannya sebentar, "Sepertinya pelakunya ingin kita melakukan permainan Rabbit Doubt ini dalam dunia nyata."

"Apa maksudmu...?" tanya Nanase, ia tidak mengerti maksud Kyo.

"Lihatkah kau tadi?" Kyo kembali bertanya,"Di sebelah mayat Yamamoto ada tulisan yang ditulis dengan darah."

"..."Nanase terdiam, Hibari masih mengambil jarak dari mereka berlima, sementara Ao hanya mendengarkan saja.

"Ya, aku melihatnya neko-baka." Sahut Gokudera tiba-tiba, Tsuna masih dalam keadaan shock di sebelahnya, "Tulisan itu ditulis dalam bahasa Inggris dan bacanya..."

"'The Liars Must Die'" lanjut Kyo,"Ya, itu adalah kata-kata dalam permainan Rabbit Doubt yang artinya 'Pembohong Harus Mati'."

Semua hanya bisa terdiam mendengarkan penjelasan dari Kyo. "Tapi dari mana kau tahu itu? Memangnya ada buktinya?" Nanase kembali bertanya.

"Ada." Kyo menjawab singkat, ia mengeluarkan sesuatu dari saku celananya.

"Itu... Hp Yamamoto..." Tsuna merespon.

"Iya, ini adalah Hp milik Yamamoto sayangnya Hp ini di Dial Lock shingga kita tidak bisa menelepon keluar." Kyo menanggapi Tsuna, "Tetapi, lihat pada layar."

"Apa ini?" Nanase mengambil Hp tersebut dan membaca tulisan di layar Hp. Di Hp itu terdapat gambar kelinci dan tulang belulang serta tulisan, "Rabbit Doubt, Start?"

"Tunggu, tapi kenapa Yamamoto dibunuh?" lanjut Gokudera.

"Ya, sama seperti permainannya. Dalam permainan, sang kelinci akan dimakan oleh sang serigala satu persatu." Jawab Kyo.

"Berarti serigalanya merupakan salah satu dari kita juga?" Ao tiba-tiba menyalip konversasi mereka. Perkataanya membuat yang lain tidak bisa berkata apapun.

...

"Mungkin." Jawab Kyo pelan, perhatian langsung tertuju padanya, " Aku tidak tahu apakah ada pembunuh Yamamoto di antara kita, tapi masih ada kemungkinan untuk hal itu."

"Masih ada 1 orang lagi kan?" salip Ao, mengingatkan para pemain lain.

"Ah, 'Extreme'? Jangan-jangan dia pelakunya?" jawab Nanase menanggapi perkataan Ao.

"Onii-san tidak mungkin membunuh."Tsuna membalas pertanyaan Nanase.

"Eh? Onii-san? Dia kakakmu, Tsuna?" tanya Kyo.

"Bukan." Gokudera menjawab mewakili Tsuna ,"Ia hanya senpai dari sekolah kami."

"Kalau begitu siapa yang membunuh Yamamoto?" tanya Nanase.

"Kalau itu, aku juga tidak tahu."jawab Tsuna.

"Bagaimana dengan orang yang membawa kita ke sini?" tanya Gokudera.

"Masih ada kemungkinan kalau yang membawa kita ke sini juga salah satu dari kita." Jawab Kyo.

Mereka semua kembali terdiam.

"Lalu apa yang harus kita lakukan di sini?" tanya Nanase.

"Mari kita keluar dari sini." Tsuna mulai kembali berbicara ,"Aku tidak mau ada korban lain lagi, mari kita semua keluar dari sini bersama!"

"Juudaime..."

"Hmm..."

"Tetapi bagaimana caranya kita keluar dari sini?" tanya Nanase.

"Mungkin kita bisa mencari jalan keluar menggunakan barcode kita." Lanjut Kyo ,"Kita semua memiliki barcode kan. Tsuna di leher, Gokudera di pergelangan, Ao juga, Nanase di lengan kiri, Hibari juga, dan aku di lengan kanan."

"Tetapi mula-mula, kita harus mencari power generator untuk lantai bawah dulu." Lanjut Kyo lagi ,"berjalan di tempat gelap merugikan untuk kita, apalagi bila pembunuhnya masih berkeliaran di sekitar sana."

"Ah, aku tahu letak power generatornya." Jawab Nanase ,"Sewaktu sadar, aku berada di sebelah power generator tetapi karena gelap, aku tidak berusaha menyalakannya dan berjalan menuju sumber cahaya yaitu ruangan ini."

"Baiklah, di mana itu?" tanya Kyo.

"Tepat di seberang pintu itu." Nanase menunjuk ke arah pintu tempat Gokudera masuk.

"Baiklah mari kita ke sana." Gokudera menambahkan.

Mereka berlima berjalan menuju pintu tersebut, tetapi pintu tersebut tidak mau terbuka. Kyo yang ada di paling depan mencoba menggunakan barcodenya, tetapi tidak behasil.

"Hmmm..." gumam Kyo ,"Gokudera, coba kau buka pintu ini menggunakan barcodemu."

" Baiklah." Gokudera hanya menurut, sepertinya ia sadar bahwa Tsuna dari tadi gemetaran dan Yamamoto juga sudah menjadi ada waktu untuk marah-marah sendiri. Gokuderapun mengarahkan tangannya ke dekat mesin tersebut.

PIIIIP

KRIIEETT

"Pintunya... Terbuka..." gumam Tsuna.

"Kenapa bisa seperti itu?" tanya Nanase heran.

"Sepertinya hal ini cukup rumit." Jawab Kyo ,"Jika kita lihat tadi sepertinya satu barcode hanya dapat membuka satu pintu saja."

"Jadi..." lanjut Nanase.

"Sepertinya kita hanya bisa membuka beberapa pintu lagi saja." Jawab Kyo ,"Baiklah kita urusi hal ini lain kali saja, mari kita nyalakan listriknya terlebih dahulu."

Mereka semua berjalan keluar pintu, tetapi sebelum keluar Tsuna menoleh ke belakang.

"Hibari-san kau tidak ikut?" tanya Tsuna.

"Aku benci keramaian, herbivore. Biarkan aku sendiri." Respon Hibari. Ia masih tidak bergerak dari tempatnya mendengarkan permbicaraan yang lain dari tadi. Berdiri di ujung ruangan sambil menyenderkan tubuhnya ke tembok.

"Tapi... Hibari-san, berbahaya jika harus di sini sendirian. Lagipula kita tidak tahu apakah pembunuhnya masih ada di sini atau tidak." Tsuna kelihatan cemas, tetapi kecemasannya itu berubah hanya dengan death-glare dari Hibari menjadi ekspresi ketakutan.

"Ba-baiklah, Hibari-san. Kalau sudah ketemu jalan keluarnya aku akan segera memberitahumu, jadi tunggu saja di sini." Tsuna pun keluar ruangan setelah itu, sedangkan Hibari masih saja diam di tempat.

Mareka berlima berjalan pelan-pelan. Gokudera memimpin di depan karena ia yang memegang senter, sedangkan Tsuna berjalan di paling belakang. Ia agak ketinggalan karena membujuk Hibari tadi.

"Itu dia power generatornya." Nanase menunjuk suatu kotak yang berlambangkan listrik.

"Baik, Gokudera, sinari kotak itu. Aku akan mencoba untuk menyalakannya." Perintah Kyo sambil mendekati kotak tersebut.

Kyo membuka kotak tersebut, melakukan ini dan itu terhadap kabel-kabel yang terdapat di dalamnya butuh waktu cukup lama bagi Kyo untuk menyalakan power generatornya. Gokudera terus menyinari kotak itu dengan senter yang dipegangya, sedangkan Nanase dan Ao hanya bisa melihat Kyo berusaha menyalakan lampu kembali.

Sementara itu Tsuna...

Suatu cahaya terlihat di bagian bawah, tetapi dengan cepat cahaya itu menghilang.

'Hmm... apa itu? Sepertinya tadi aku melihat cahaya di sana' pikir Tsuna. Tsuna berada di paling belakang dan yang lain sedang sibuk mengamati power generatornya, sepertinya tidak ada yang melihat cahaya itu selain Tsuna. Tiba-tiba cahaya itu kembali muncul dan kembali menghilang.

Tsuna tercengang ,'jangan-jangan... ...hantu...!' walaupun dalam kondisi seperti itu, sepertinya ia juga tidak dapat berpikir rasional. Tsuna melangkah mundur, tetapi sebenarnya melangkah mundur mengaibatkan ia menjauhi gerombolan tersebut dan tiba-tiba... "Eh...!"

DUAKK - KLIK – CKREK

Suara tersebut bersamaan dengan suara nyalanya lampu...

(dejavu?)

* * *

Akhir chapter 3... Entah kenapa ak suka nanggung-nanggungin cerita... :P

R&R^_^

**Ch.4 : Another Victim**


	4. Another Victim

Kayaknya ak bakal update sekitar 2 hr smp 3 hr skali jd bisa diprediksi lah kira" chapter selanjutnya kapan keluarny...^_^

Utk review kali ini thx jg yg udh ngereview...^^

**To Shara Sherenia :** Tnang aja, Hibari blom mati kok, cuma ditinggalin sendirian di lantai atas aja...

Ryohei bakal muncul d chapter ini, tp entah kenapa ak kasian sm Ryohei...

**To y0u : **Saran dari author jgn baca ini malem", soalny author juga abis buat ch berapa gitu, malemnya mimpi buruk ngeliat setan yg kayak pembunuh dr rabbit doubt ini... (serius loh, tp ttp aja author gak kapok)

Disclaimer: KHR milik Amano Akira, DOUBT milik Tonagai Yoshiki

WARNING!

Character Death

OOC (pembunuhnya aja)

* * *

Ch.4: Another Victim

"Bagus! Listriknya sudah menyala." Kyo memasang pose sukses lalu menutup kotak power generator tersebut.

Ruangan itu sekarang terlihat lebih jelas. Yang mereka lalui selama ini adalah lantai atas dan di dekat sana ada tangga menuju lantai bawah, walaupun belum diketahui apapun tentang lantai bawah ini.

"Baguslah kalau begitu." lanjut Gokudera ,"Nah sekarang mari kita... eh... Juudaime?"

"Ada apa, Gokudera?" tanya Kyo melihat Gokudera sepertinya kebingungan.

"Juudaime, tidak ada di belakang kita." Jawab Gokudera, ia terihat panik. Cepat-cepat ia melihat sekeliling mencari boss-nya itu.

"Eh?" Nanase pun kaget, walaupun ia berada di depan Tsuna, ia tidak pernah sadar Tsuna menghilang.

"Ah, itu..." Ao menunjuk sesuatu di belakang Nanase ,"Itu, kalung milik Tsuna-san kan?"

Di belakang Nanase terjatuh sebuah kalung yang tak lain adalah Vongola ring milik Tsuna. Gokudera segera menghampiri kalung itu.

"Ini, benar ini adalah kepunyaan Juudaime." Gokudera mengambil kalung itu.

"Jangan-jangan tejadi sesuatu padanya?" Kyo menjadi khawatir.

"Juudaime!" teriak Gokudera, ia berusaha memanggil Tsuna. Tetapi, tidak ada respon.

"Cih... juudaime!" Gokudera kembali berusaha untuk memanggilnya, kali ini ia memanggil sambil menyusuri jalan. Tetapi, tetap tidak ada respon.

"Tunggu, Gokudera. Tidak baik berjalan sendirian, lebih baik tenang dahulu dan kita bergerak bersama-sama mencari Tsuna!" sahut Kyo berusaha menghentikan Gokudera.

Gokudera dengan cepatmenepis tangan Kyo,"Bagaimana jika terjadi sesuatu pada juudaime!"

"Tenang dulu! Kalau kita berpencar hanya akan membuat sang pembunuh lebih leluasa! Sebaiknya kita tetap bersama-sama! Tsuna juga menginginkan seperti itu bukan!" Kyo berteriak, sepertinya ia juga khawatir akan keadaan Tsuna. Sementara Gokudera hanya bisa terdiam mendengar bahwa apa yang dikatakan oleh Kyo benar.

"Bagaimana jika kita mencoba ke lantai bawah dulu?" Nanase berusaha menenangkan mereka berdua.

Gokudera dan Kyo mengangguk kecil. Ao hanya mengikuti Nanase dan kali ini Nanase memimpin jalan menuju lantai bawah. Mereka berempat berjalan menyusuri tangga sesampainya di bawah yang ereka lihat adalah...

"Ini..." gumam Nanase.

Di depan mereka terdapat sebuah pintu, dan di sebelah ruangan itu terdapat lorong yang sebelah kirinya terdapat masing-masing 2 pintu yang masing-masing mempunyai alat pembaca barcode juga. Kondisi tempat mereka, sama seperti ruangan lantai atas. Penuh besi rongsokan dan lumut di ujung ruangan. Seluruh bagian ruangan itu terlihat dari tempat mereka berdiri sekarang.

"Sekarang, apa yang harus kita lakukan?" tanya Nanase.

"Tentu saja kita harus mencari Juudaime terlebih dahulu!" sahut Gokudera, ia sudah tidak dapat menahan kesabarannya itu.

"Tapi... seperti yang kita lihat, Tsuna tidak berada di ruangan ini!" jawab Nanase, wajahnya menunjukkan raut wajah khawatir.

"Sepertinya kita harus mencoba membuka pintu-pintu di sini." Kyo mulai berkata lagi, "Mungkin saja Tsuna berada dalam salah satu ruangan ini."

Kyo berjalan menuju pintu yang berada tepat di depan mereka, Gokudera dan Nanase mengikuti dari belakang. Tetapi Ao terdiam di tempat.

"Ada apa Ao?" Nanase bertanya sambil menoleh ke belakang.

"Ini..." Ao mengambil posisi jongkok dan menyentuh lantai ,"Noda darah..."

"Apa! Kyo, Gokudera! Lihat di sini." Nanase memanggil Kyo dan Gokudera lalu mengambil posisi menunduk melihat noda darah yang berceceran di bawah.

"Sepertinya... masih baru..." Ao melanjutkan kata-katanya.

Noda darah tersebut kelihatan masih baru. Setelah ditelusuri, noda darah tersebut berasal dari tangga paling atas dan berlanjut menuju ruangan yang berada di depan mereka itu.

"Jangan-jangan..." Kyo langsung berbalik arah dan mencoba membuka ruangan tersebut, tetapi ruangan tersebut tidak dapat dibuka. Ia pun mencoba menggunakan barcodenya tetapi hasilnya tetap nihil.

BRAKKK

Gokudera menubruk pintu itu, "Juudaime!" kembali memanggil boss-nya tetapi masih tidak ada respon dan ruangan itu tetap tidak terbuka.

"Nanase, Ao coba gunakan barcode kalian!" Kyo memanggil mereka berdua untuk mencoba. Nanase pun mencoba menggunakan barcode-nya tetapi pintu itu tetap tidak bisa terbuka. Ao juga, tetapi tetap tidak ada hasil.

"Cih, sepertinya kita tidak bisa membuka ruangan ini..." Kyo kembali berbicara.

"Kenapa!" tanya Nanase.

"Sepertinya sesuatu akan kembali terjadi..." jawab Kyo.

Mereka tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa, sekeras apapun usaha mereka, pintu itu tidak dapat terbuka. Mereka pun kembali mundur ke posisi awal.

"Bagaimana jika terjadi sesuatu pada juudaime!" Gokudera berkata sendiri ,"Kalau seperti ini, aku telah gagal menjadi tangan kanannya!"

"Tenanglah Gokudera, mari kita cari cara lain untuk membuka pintu tersebut." Kyo berusaha menenangkan Gokudera.

Seteah itu, mereka semua hanya bisa terdiam. Tidak ada yang tahu apa yang harus mereka lakukan selanjutnya. Satu lagi teman mereka telah hilang dari hadapan mereka. Gokudera hanya bisa merenung di ujung ruangan, Nanase juga. Kyo berkeliaran di sekitar pintu itu mencari cara lain, sedangkan Ao duduk di anak tangga melihat-lihat noda darah yang ada di lantai.

"Sepertinya tidak ada cara lain untuk membuka pintu ini." Kyo kembali berkata kepada mereka semua yang tersisa.

Gokudera hanya bisa terdiam mendengar kata-kata Kyo, Nanase juga masih terdiam.

"Noda darah ini..." Ao tiba-tiba berkata, sekarang penglihatan mereka berpusat pada Ao ,"Bercabang..."

"Eh..." Kyo mendekati noda darah tersebut dan menelitinya ,"Benar juga."

"Apa makdusnya, Kyo?" tanya Nanase, ia tidak mengerti apa maksud Ao.

"Lihat ini..." Kyo menjawab sambil menunjuk ke arah noda darah di lantai ,"Jika kita lihat baik-baik, noda darah ini ada yang menuju ke ruangan lain."

Jika dilihat memang benar, walaupun samar-samar noda darah itu menuju dua ruangan. Yang satu noda darah yang jelas terlihat menuju ruangan yang tidak bisa mereka buka, dan yang satu lagi menuju ruangan yang berada di sebelah kanan depan.

"Mari kita coba masuki ruangan tersebut." Kyo kembali mengajak mereka. Mereka semuapun kembali berdiri dan berjalan menuju ruangan tersebut.

Kyo mencoba mendekatkan barcodenya ke alat pembaca barcode di sebelah pintu tersebut.

PIIIP

KRIEETT

"Terbuka..." gumam Kyo ,"Hal ini aneh, kenapa ruangan tadi tidak mau terbuka?"

"Menurutku pasti ada sesuatu di dalam ruangan itu." Jawab Nanase.

"Urusilah hal itu nanti, mari kita coba masuki ruangan ini terlebih dahulu. Mungkin juudaime ada di dalam." Gokudera mendorong pintu tersebut, tetapi pintu itu menyangkut di tengah jalan.

"Kenapa, Gokudera?" tanya Kyo penasaran karena Gokudera tiba-tiba saja berhenti.

"Pintunya hanya bisa terbuka sampai sini saja." Jawab Gokudera masih memegangi dan mencoba mendorong pintu tersebut. Dengan pintu yang tebuka segitu, tangan pun tidak dapat masuk.

"Kalau begitu, coba tahan pintunya sebentar." Kyo berusaha mengintip menggunakan jarak tersebut, ia pun melihat ke dalam ingin mengetahui apa yang ada di sana.

"Apa!" Kyo melepaskan pandangannya dan terjatuh, menyebabkan yang lain kaget melihatnya.

"Ada apa, Kyo?" Nanase segera bertanya.

"Di dalam sana... ada orang..." jawab Kyo sambil menunjuk ke dalam ruangan tersebut.

"Apa!" Nanase dan Gokudera serentak merespon, Ao hanya bisa diam melihat mereka bertiga.

"Cih!" dengan segera Gokudera mendobrak pintu tersebut.

DUAKK

DUAKK

BRAKKK

Pintunya terbuka, Gokudera sedikit terhempas ke dalam akibat efek dari mendobrak pintu. Kyo baru saja berusaha berdiri kembali dan Ao membantu Kyo untuk berdiri. Nanase memandangi dalam ruangan itu.

Di dalam sana, mereka melihat pemandangan yang cukup mirip dengan apa yang pernah mereka lihat sebelumnya... Di lantai atas...

"Lagi-lagi..." Kyo menundukkan kepalanya, Ao juga ikut menundukkan kepalanya. Nanase hanya bisa terdiam melihat 1 korban lagi. Gokudera pun tak bisa berkata apa-apa.

Kali ini seorang laki-laki di tancapkan ke dinding menggunakan paku berukuran besar (referensi lihat pada komik DOUBT) yang tidak tangggung-tanggung ditancapkan di seluruh tubuhnya. Seluruh tubuhnya bersimbah darah dan yang lebih parah lagi adalah kepalanya tidak berada di sana...

Gokudera yang berada paling dekat dengan mayat tersebut menundukkan kepalanya. Tiba-tiba ada sesuatu berbentuk bulat menggelinding ke dekat kakinya. Ya, lain tidak lain, itu adalah kepala dari mayat tersebut. Gokudera segera mundur setelah melihat kepala tersebut.

BRAKKK

Gokudera membanting dan menutup pintu itu dia hanya bisa terjatuh dalam posisi duduk di luar, yang lain juga masih belum berkata apa-apa.

Nanase pun membuka pembicaraan ,"Gokudera... siapa dia...? Kau... melihatnya kan...?"

"Dia..." Gokudera kelihatan gemetar...

Kyo, Ao, dan Nanase hanya bisa mendengarkan, menunggu jawaban dari Gokudera.

"Shibafu-atama..." lanjut Gokudera.

* * *

End of chapter IV

Kenapa author kasian sama Ryohei? Krn dia muncul cm buat dibunuh doang... T.T

R&R^_^

**Ch.5 : Doubt**


	5. Doubt

Seperti biasa terima kasih atas reviewny...^^

Maaf ak gak bisa bikin jadi serem" banget, soalnya sk jg bingung gimana cara bikin supaya jadi serem...

**To LucyLucielle :** Iya, kira-kira Ryohei matinya kayak Rei tapi dipenggal dulu kepalanya...

**To Shara Sherenia :** Kalau yang kena hipnotis liat aja nanti...^_^ Terus tentang waktu kematiannya emang gak begitu jelas, mestinya sih Ryohei lebih dulu dibunuh dan mayatnya digantung (dipantek) di sana. Tapi itu gak begitu penting jadi biarin aja ya...

Tentang OC, gak OC-ny orang-orang biasa semua kok...

Disclaimer: KHR milik Amano Akira, DOUBT milik Tonogai Yoshiki

WARNING!

Character Death

OOC (pembunuhnya aja)

* * *

Ch.5 : Doubt

"Shibafu-atama..." lanjut Gokudera.

"Eh, siapa itu?" tanya Nanase.

"..." Kyo terdiam sebentar ,"Jangan-jangan, dia pemain dengan username 'Extreme' itu ya..."

Gokudera menundukkan kepalanya ,"Ya... benar..."

Mereka semua terdiam, satu lagi korban telah jatuh di hadapan mereka.

"Tunggu, kalau dia 'Extreme'... berarti pelakunya ada di antara kita?" Nanase melanjutkan.

Yang lain hanya bisa terdiam.

"Tapi, belum tentu kan? Masih ada orang yang membawa kita ke sini." Jawab Kyo ,"Tidak boleh terjadi perpecahan di antara kita kalau tidak, akan menjadi sesuai dengan keinginan sang pembunuh."

Nanase hanya mengangguk pelan ,"Baiklah..."

"Lebih baik kita segera mencari jalan keluar sebelum jatuh korban lagi." Kyo melanjutkan perkataannya. Yang lain pun hanya bisa mengangguk mengikuti kata-kata Kyo. Sementara Gokudera menjadi semakin khawatir akan keadaan Tsuna.

"Tetapi kali ini kita harus berpikir serius pintu mana yang akan kita buka." Lanjut Kyo ,"Kita hanya tinggal mempunyai barcode milik Ao dan Nanase saja."

"Bagaimana jika kita mencoba dari ruangan di seberang sini saja?" Nanase berkata sambil menunjuk ruangan di seberang mereka ,"Siapa tahu ada petunjuk tentang ruangan yang tidak bisa kita buka tadi."

Ruangan tersebut berada tepat di belakang ruangan yang tidak bisa mereka buka.

"Baiklah, bukalah dengan barcode-mu, Nanase." Lanjut Kyo.

Nanase mendekatkan barcodenya ke alat pembaca barcode di sebelah pintu itu lalu pintu itu dengan segera terbuka.

PIIIP

KRIEETT

Dengan segera mereka berempat memasuki ruangan itu. Dalam ruangan itu banyak rak-rak dan kardus yang berisi kertas-kertas dan file yang kelihatannya sudah lama tidak disentuh.

"Sepertinya ini ruang dokumentasi." Kyo berkata sambil berjalan masuk dan melihat sekeliling ruangan.

Ao, Nanase, dan Gokudera berjalan beriringan mengikuti Kyo dari belakang.

"Mungkin kita bisa mencari petunjuk di sini." Lanjut Kyo ,"Mari kita lihat-lihat sebentar."

Kyo segera menuju arah yang berdektan dengan ruangan yang tidak bisa dibuka. Ao melihat-lihat dokumen dalam rak dan Nanase melihat-lihat dokumen dalam kardus. Sedangkan Gokudera juga berusaha mencari petunjuk di ujung ruangan.

"Eh... ini..." gumam Nanase, ia sedang memegang sebuah file.

"Ada apa, Nanase-san?" Ao yang berada paling dekat dengannya bertanya kepada Nanase.

"Ah, tidak, tidak apa-apa..." Nanase mengembalikan file itu ke tempat asalnya.

"..."

* * *

Sementara itu, keadaan Hibari di lantai atas...

Seseorang berjalan perlahan menuju arah Hibari. Ia membawa sesuatu dan menyembunyikan di belakang tubuhnya. Tetapi Hibari hanya diam saja melihatnya berjalan.

"Mau apa kau di sini, herbivore..." tanya Hibari kepada orang itu.

Tetapi, orang itu tidak menjawab. Ia hanya tersenyum tipis dan terus berjalan mendekati Hibari.

"Sepertinya kau..." Hibari terhenti ," ugh..." belum sempat menyelesaikan kata-katanya, sebuah benda tajam sudah menembus bagian perutnya.

* * *

GREK GREK GREK

"Suara apa itu?" Gokudera yang berada di ujung ruangan mendengar sesuatu, ""Hei, Neko-baka! Apakah kau mendengarnya juga?"

"Ya, aku mendengarnya." Jawab Kyo, ia sedang melihat-lihat dan berusaha memanjat ke bagian atas sebuah rak ,"Sepertinya berasal dari ruangan sebelah sini."

PIIIP

"Suara lain lagi..." Gokudera menempelkan telinganya ke arah tembok berusaha mendengar suara itu ,"Sepertinya aku pernah mendengar suara ini sebelumnya."

"Hup..." Kyo memanjat salah satu rak sekarang posisinya berada di atas salah satu rak,"Nah, berhasil."

"Apa yang kau lakukan? Neko-baka?" tanya Gokudera heran melihat kelakuan Kyo memanjat-manjat rak tersebut.

"Lihat ini, Gokudera..." Kyo menyingkirkan sebagian dokumen di sana dan menunjuk ke arah tembok.

"Itu... ventilasi...?" jawab Gokudera.

"Ya, sepertinya ventilasi ini menghubungkan ruangan ini dengan ruangan sebelah. Mungkin kita dapat mendapat sesuatu dari ventilasi ini." Kyo melanjutkan kata-katanya. Karena ventilasi tersebut tidak muat dilewati orang, ia hanya mengintip dari ventilasi tersebut.

"Hmmm..."

"Ada apa di sana? Neko-baka?" Gokudera langusng bertanya.

"Pintunya... terbuka..." jawab Kyo pelan.

"Apa...! Benar juga... Suara tadi...suara alat pembaca barcode!" Gokudera segera berlari keluar, setelah mengingat hal itu. Sekarang ia hanya berharap keadaan Tsuna baik-baik saja.

"Tunggu , Gokudera!" Kyo berusaha memanggil Gokudera, tetapi terlambat. Gokudera telah melesat lari menuju luar ruangan itu.

Untunglah Ao sempat menghentikan Gokudera sesaat sebelum ia keluar ruangan. Namun Ao tetap tidak mengatakan apapun.

"Gokudera, mari kita lihat keadaannya terlebih dahulu. Tidak baik bergerak perorangan." Kyo segera menuju tempat Gokudera.

"Cih, baiklah." Jawab Gokudera pasrah.

"Baguslah kalau begitu." Jawab Kyo sambil tersenyum kecil.

Tap... tap... tap...

"!" Gokudera terdiam sebentar ,"Suara langkah kaki..."

Gokudera dan Kyo segera menyenderkan diri ke sebelah pintu, mengawasi asal usul suara langkah kaki tersebut. Bayangannya telah berada di depan pintu.

"Dia datang, bersiaplah, Gokudera." Kyo memberi komando, Gokudera membalas dengan anggukan.

Tap... tap... BRAKK

Orang itu terjatuh, tepat di depan pintu.

"Eh...?" Kyo, Nanase, Ao, dan Gokudera hanya bisa tercengang.

"Juudaime!" Seru Gokudera menghampiri orang tersebut. Ternyata orang tersebut adalah Tsuna yang sudah sejak tadi menghilang.

"Tsuna!" Kyo dan Nanase berseru berbarengan dan menghampiri Tsuna juga. Sedangkan Ao hanya menghampirinya tanpa berkata apapun.

Tsuna terkapar di depan pintu ruangan dokumentasi tersebut, bercak darah dapat dilihat dari kakinya. Tak lama setelah ia jatuh, iapun jatuh pingsan.

"..."

Tsuna terbangun, ia sekarang berada di ruang dokumentasi bersama dengan yang lainnya. Gokudera dan yang lain berada di sebelahnya.

"Juudaime! Apakah juudaime baik-bak saja?" tanya Gokudera.

"Aku baik-baik saja... ugh..." Tsuna memegang kakinya, kakinya telah dibalut kain, tetapi masih jelas bahwa bahwa ada bercak darah pada kain itu.

"Ceritakan pada kami apa yang terjadi, Tsuna." Kyo kembali berkata.

"..." Tsuna terdiam sebentar, bersumengingat kembali apa yang terjadi sebelumnya ,"Saat kalian sedang menyalakan lampu, aku melihat ada cahaya pada lantai bawah."

Semua tercengang mendengar perkataan Tsuna.

"Berarti... ada orang lain di tempat ini!" gumam Kyo.

"Saat itu aku terpeleset dan jatuh dari tangga. Sepertinya kakiku terbeset pada saat itu." Lanjut Tsuna ."Lalu saat aku sadar, aku sudah berada dalam sebuah ruangan. Dan aku keluar ruangan itu menggunakan barcode milikku."

"Jadi, dari situ asal usul noda darah di depan tangga tersebut ya... " gumam Kyo. Memang benar, mereka semua melihat pada kaki Tsuna ada bekas besetan sesuatu yang cukup panjang dan lebar. Tidak heran kalau meninggalkan bercak darah dan mengakibatkan Tsuna tidak dapat berjalan dengan benar ,"Lalu ada apa di ruangan itu?"

"Tidak ada apa-apa, ruangan itu hanyalah toilet." Jawab Tsuna.

"Maafkan aku, juudaime! Aku tidak bisa melindungimu, aku telah gagal sebagai tangan kananmu!" Gokudera berkata sambil menundukkan kepalanya.

"Ah, tidak apa-apa, Gokudera-kun." Jawab Tsuna berusaha menenangkan Gokudera ,"Lalu apa ada yang terjadi saat aku pingsan?"

"..." Mereka semua terdiam, tidak ada yang ingin menjawab pertanyaan Tsuna.

"Juudaime, sebenarnya..." jawab Gokudera. Setelah itu Gokudera menceritakan tentang apa yang terjadi saat Tsuna tidak ada. Mendengar jawaban itu, Tsuna kembali terdiam.

"Jadi... Onii-san telah..." Tsuna menundukkan kepalanya, kehabisan kata-kata.

"Tidak ada yang bisa kita lakukan, Tsuna." Kyo berusaha menenangkan Tsuna ."Lebih baik, kita lanjutkan usaha kita mencari pintu keluar."

"... baiklah." Jawab Tsuna pasrah, yang lain pun hanya bisa mengikuti Kyo.

Mereka semua keluar dari ruangan tersebut, Tsuna dibantu oleh Gokudera. Satu kakinya yang terluka itu, membuat ia tidak berjalan tanpa bantuan dari orang lain.

"Bagaimana jika kita mencoba ruangan itu selanjutnya?" Ao menunjuk sebuah pintu di seberang mereka.

"Eh, kenapa?" tanya Nanase.

"Ao, benar, Nanase." Jawab Kyo ,"Lihatlah ruangan ini, ukurannya lebih besar daripada ruangan yang lain."

Ao mengangguk pelan, yang lain hanya dapat melihat. Ao pun mendekati ruangan itu dan membukanya menggunakan barcode miliknya.

PIIIP

KRIEETT

Pintu itu segera terbuka, mereka semua pun masuk ke dalam sana dan melihat-lihat ruangan itu.

"Ruangan ini..." Gokudera berkata sambil memasuki ruangan itu bersama Tsuna, "Ruang kesehatan?"

Dalam ruangan itu dipenuhi dengan lemari obat-obatan dan peralatan yang mendukung pemeriksaan kesehatan, walaupun semuanya sudah kelihatan tua dan usang. Tetapi ruangan itu persis seperti ruang kesehatan dalam sekolah atu tempat umum lainnya. Dan ruangan itu, tidak lebih besar dari ruangan-ruangan sebelumnya.

"Juudaime, mungkin kita bisa merawat lukamu di sini." Gokudera segera membawa Tsuna untuk duduk di sebuah kursi dan mencari sesuatu yang bisa digunakan untuk mengobati luka.

"Hmm... Aneh... Ruangan ini seharusnya lebih besar dari ini."gumam Kyo.

Kyo berjalan mengelilingi ruangan itu, Ao dan Nanase membantu Gokdera melakukan pengobatan lebih lanjut pada kaki Tsuna. Saat itu Kyo menemukan sesuatu di salah satu ujung ruangan yang mengarah ke ruangan tempat Ryohei ditemukan sebelumnya.

'_hmm, apa ini?' _pikir Kyo _'sebuah gagang? Tetapi gagang apa?'_

'_!' _Semua, lihat! Ada pintu di sini!" seru Kyo. Perhatian langsung tertuju pada Kyo.

Pintu itu sela-selanya samar-samar tidak terlihat, tetapi tetap jelas bahwa itu adalah sebuah pintu. Walaupun begitu, di sebelah pintu itu tidak terdapat alat pembaca barcode seperti pada pintu-pintu lainnya.

Gokudera kembali membantu Tsuna yang kakinya sudah diobati dengan obat-obatan yang berada di situ, Ao dan Nanase juga mengikuti mereka. Kyo pun membuka pintu itu.

KRIEETT

Pintu itu terbuka dengan mudahnya.

"Mari kita masuk." Kyo memberi komando dan memasuki ruangan terebut. Yang lain hanya mengikutinya pelan-pelan.

Tidak ada seorangpun dalam ruangan itu, yang ada hanya cahaya-cahaya yang berasal dari monitor-monitor dalam ruangan tersebut dan sebuah kursi yang tergeletak dalam posisi jatuh.

"Sepertinya, ruangan ini ruang pengawas ya? Lihat, dari sini kita bisa melihat seluruh isi bangunan ini." Nanase mendekati monitor-monitor tersebut ."Jumlah ruangannya pun pas dan sepertinya bergantian memonitori setiap ujung ruangan."

Mendengar perkataan Nanase, Kyo dan Gokudera terdiam.

"Kenapa tiba-tiba kalian diam?" taya Nanase melihat kedua orang itu.

"Sadarkah kau, Nanase." Jawab Kyo ,"Dari sini kita bisa melihat seluruh isi bangunan ini. Dan seperti yang kita lihat sekarang, tak ada orang lain selain kita di sini. Itu artinya..."

"Pelakunya ada di antara kita..." Gokudera melanjutkan kata-kata Kyo, Nanase dan Tsuna hanya bisa tercengang.

* * *

The end of chapter 5

R&R^_^

**Ch.6 : Breaking**


	6. Breaking

Akhirnya update lg, ak slalu lupa bilang, kira-kira bangunan yang dipake di sini sama kayak yg di komik... Ya... beda-beda dikit lah, paling posisinya doang yang beda...

Balesan review :

**To y0u :** Ya, salahkan Hibari nyebut" orang herbivore dan tidak membocorkan nama pembunuhnya... ++ Gak cuma Tsuna doang yang dipanggil herbivore kan? Trus ada alesan knapa ditusuk doang, liat aja nanti...

**To Shara Sherenia : **Sebenernya sih maunya Tsuna yg berperan kayak Yuu, tp kayakny jadi"ny agak aneh... Jadi biarlah ya... Tentang yg dibunuh para guardian semua duluan, itu murni kebetulan... (o/ author) jd jgn dipedulikan jg...

Utk yg laen makasih jg buat reviewny...^_^

Kali ini ceritanya agak dipercepet, soalnya ak males (gak ada ide) klo 1 chapter 1 org mati...

Disclaimer: KHR milik Amano Akira, DOUBT milik Tonogai Yoshiki

WARNING!

Character Death

OOC (pembunuhnya aja)

* * *

Ch.6: Breaking

"Pelakunya... ada di antara kita..." Nanase terlihat kaget, ia pun terdiam sebentar.

"Berarti pelakunya adalah 'Kumo' kan! Dari tadi dia tidak bersama dengan kita dan tidak mau berbaur dengan kita! Berarti dia pelakunya!" seru Nanase.

"Nanase-san." Ao menunjuk salah satu monitor yang menampilkan gambar ruangan lantai atas ,"Lihat itu."

Seluruh perhatian tertuju pada satu monitor yang ditunjuk oleh Ao. Dalam monitor itu, mereka bisa melihat Hibari. Ya... Hibari yang sudah tidak bernapas lagi, ia digantung dengan tali di bagian leher seperti Yamamoto. Wajahnya tidak dilukai, tetapi terlihat bercak-bercak carah. Tubuhnya pun seperti dibacok dengan benda tajam sampai tidak karuan. Kali ini di bawahnya benar-benar sudah seperti kolam darah.

"Dia..." Nanase tecengang.

"Hi... Hibari-san..." Tsuna pun tercengang, yang lain hanya bisa terdiam ,"Kenapa... kenapa hal ini bisa terjadi?"

Sudah tiga korban jatuh dan mereka pun baru mengetahui pembunuhnya berada di antara mereka. Mereka bertiga tengah berada dalam kondisi yang canggung.

"Hei! Katakanlah siapa yang telah membunuh mereka semua!" seru Nanase, sepertinya kesabarannya sudah habis.

Semua hanya terdiam, tidak ada yang menjawab pertanyaannya.

"Mengakulah! Salah satu dari kalian pelakunya bukan!" Nanase menatap ke arah Tsuna ,"Tsuna, kau pelakunya bukan! Hanya kau yang berkesempatan untuk membunuh 'Kumo' dan kaulah yang paling mengenal pemain-pemain Rabbit Doubt ini bukan!"

"Eh, tunggu... bukan aku pelakunya!" Tsuna membalas tanggapan Nanase.

"Benar! Juudaime tidak mungkin membunuh!" seru Gokudera.

"Tapi hanya dia yang berkesempatan untuk membunuh! Kita selalu bersama ketika 'Kumo' dibunuh, hanya dia yang keberadaannya tidak diketahui! Bisa saja dia berbohong tadi!" lanjut Nanase membalas pernyataan Gokudera.

"Tenanglah dulu, Nanase." Kyo berusaha menenangkan Nanase dan menghampirinya.

"Kau juga! Jangan mendekat!" seru Nanase menjauh dari Kyo, ia memegang sebuah gunting yang diacungkan ke arah Kyo. Mau tidak mau, Kyo pun mundur.

"Tadi, aku sudah melihatnya di ruang dokumentasi. Kumpulan foto-foto kita semua terdapat di dalamnya." Nanase berkata sambil mundur perlahan-lahan ke arah pintu ,"Hanya fotomu yang tidak terdapat di sana!"

"Eh..." Kyo tercengang.

"Mungkin saja kau bekerja sama dengan Tsuna untuk membunuh kami semua, benar kan!" seru Nanase kembali.

"Hentikan omong kosongmu!" Gokudera pun kelihatan sudah kehilangan kesabaran.

"Kau juga! Gokudera!" Nanase kembali melanjutkan kata-katanya ,"Kaulah yang paling dekat dengan Tsuna, jangan-jangan kau juga salah satu dari mereka!"

"Apa maksudmu!" seru Gokudera.

"Tenang dulu, Nanase-san." Ao pun berusaha menenangkan Nanase.

"Kau pikir kau tidak temasuk, Ao!" Nanase kembali melanjutkan perkataannya ,"Kaulah yang paling tenang dari tadi, tidak menutup kemungkinan kalau kau adalah salah satu dari mereka."

Ao hanya terdiam, Kyo pun diam di tempat, Gokudera dan Tsuna tidak dapat berkata apa-apa.

"Intinya, aku keluar dari sini!" Nanase berjalan keluar dari ruangan itu,"Lebih baik aku sendiri daripada aku harus seruangan dengan seorang pembunuh!"

"Eh, tunggu! Nanase-san tidak baik kalau berjalan sendiri!." Tsuna berusaha memanggil kembali Nanase, tetapi sudah terlambat. Nanase terlanjur keluar dari ruangan itu ,"Eh, Ao-kun!"

"Aku juga, keluar dari sini." Ao berjalan menuju pintu ,"Walaupun dari tadi aku diam saja, aku juga tidak mau harus berurusan dengan seorang pembunuh."

"Ao-kun!" Tsuna memangil Ao, tetapi Ao menghiraukannya begitu saja.

Sekarang tinggal mereka bertiga, Tsuna, Gokudera, dan Kyo yang berada dalam ruangan itu. Tsuna hanya bisa menatap Kyo, sedangkan Gokudera dari tadi sudah memasang tatapan waspada terhadap Kyo.

"Sepertinya kita semua tidak bisa berada dalam satu ruangan lagi, Tsuna." Kyo berkata pelan ,"Sayang sekali perkataan Nanase benar. Hanya kau yang berkesempatan untuk membunuh yang lain."

Tsuna hanya bisa terdiam.

"Aku keluar dari sini." Kyo pun melangkah keluar dari ruangan itu.

"Tunggu!"

BRAKK

Pintu pun tertutup dengan keras.

"Juudaime..." Gokudera berusaha menenangkan Tsuna ,"Tenang saja juudaime! Apapun yang terjadi aku akan tetap mengikuti juudaime!"

"Terima kasih, Gokudera-kun." Jawab Tsuna ,"Tapi, tolong tinggalkan aku sendirian sementara di ruangan ini."

"... juudaime..." Gokudera terdiam sebentar ,"Baiklah juudaime! Jangan khawatir aku akan menjaga pintu depan selama juudaime menenangkan diri di sini."

Setelah itu, Gokudera segera melangkah keluar ruangan tersebut meninggalkan Tsuna sendirian. Tsuna segera bangun melangkah menuju kursi yang terjatuh, mendirikannya, mengarahkannya ke arah tembok dan duduk di kursi itu sambil menundukkan kepalanya.

* * *

Sementara itu, keadaan yang lain...

Nanase segera bergerak menuju ruang dokumentasi dan menutupnya. Menurutnya, ruangan yang ia buka sendiri adalah ruangan yang teraman. Ao melangkah bersembunyi di toilet yang belum ditelusuri lebih lanjut oleh yang lain. Lalu Kyo kembali ke lantai atas untuk memeriksa beberapa hal.

* * *

Lantai atas...

Kyo berjalan menyusuri lantai atas, menyelidiki ruangan pertama di mana mayat Yamamoto ditemukan dan ruangan tempat mayat Hibari berada.

'_Ternyata benar, ada sesuatu yang aneh'_

Tap...tap...tap...

'_Ada seseorang!'_

Seseorang terlihat berjalan di dekat tangga lantai atas, Kyo segera bersembunyi di balik pintu.

'_Siapa itu!'_

Tap... tap...tap...

'_Dia!'_

Di depannya terlihat seseorang memakai topi kelinci yang sudah berlumuran darah ia membawa sesuatu, tetapi Kyo tidak bisa melihatnya dnegan jelas karena berada di arah yang tertutup tubuh orang itu. Sepertinya itu adalah alat yang digunakan untuk membunuh yang lain sebelumnya.

Trek

'Gawat!'

Kyo tidak sengaja menendang sesuatu di bawahnya, dengan segera orang bertopi kelinci itu menengok ke arah Kyo.

"..."

Tap...tap...tap...

Orang itu berjalan ke arah Kyo.

BRAKK

Dengan segera Kyo menutup pintu yang ada di depannya itu dan menahannya dengan badannya sendiri.

GREKK GREKK GREKK

...

'_Sepertinya dia sudah pergi'_

"Haah..." Kyo bernapas lega dan terjatuh duduk di sepan pintu ,"Sepertinya aku harus berada di sini lebih lama lagi."

'_!'_

_

* * *

_

Keadaan Ao di toilet...

'_Sepertinya pintunya masih terbuka.'_

Ao segera memasuki toilet, pintunya disangga dengan sebuah rongsokan besi yang ia temukan di luar toilet.

'_Lalu, apa yang harus aku lakukan di sini?'_

Ao berjalan menuju wastafel, sepertinya airnya masih jalan dalam bangunan itu dan ia mencuci mukanya di sana. Setelah itu, ia hanya duduk di dekat salah satu stall.

Tap...tap...tap...

'_!'_

Mendengar suara itu, Ao segera berdiri. Tanpa ragu ia memasuki salah satu stall dan menguncinya.

KRIEETT

Seseorang telah memasuki ruangan tersebut, Ao mengintip dari sela-sela stall. Di sana ia melihat seseorang memakai topi kelinci yang berlumuran darah dan membawa sesuatu yang juga sudah berlumuran darah.

...

Ao terdiam, orang itu juga menghentikan langkahnya di depan pintu.

...

Orang itu berjalan menuju satu-satunya stall yang tertutup yaitu stall yang dimasuki Ao dan mengangkat benda yang dibawanya itu.

'_!'_

BRAKK

Dalam sekejap, pintu itu berhasil dirusak...

* * *

Ruang dokumentasi...

'_Sepertinya aku tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa di sini.'_

Nanase berjalan menuju tumpukan dokumen-dokumen yang berserakan di lantai.

'_Tidak ada salahnya jika aku mencari informasi lagi.'_

Setelah itu, Nanase mengacak-acak dokumen-dokumen tersebut untuk mencari petunjuk lain.

GREKK GREKK GREKK

Terdengar suara orang berusaha untuk membuka pintu ruangan tersebut, Nanase langsung waspada ia segera berdiri.

'_Tenang saja, ia tidak bisamembuka pintu bisa membuka pintu ini hanya diriku sendiri.'_

Nanase berusaha menenangkan dirinya sendiri, tetapi...

PIIIP

KRIEETT

'_Apa! Tidak mungkin.'_

Pintu itu terbuka, Nanase segera bersembunyi di belakang rak-rak dokumen yang masih berdiri. Dan orang itu memasuki ruangan. Nanase mencoba mengintip dari sela-sela rak, di sana ia melihat, ada seseorang memakai topi kelinci yang berlumuran darah dan membawa suatu benda tajam yang berlumuran darah juga.

Nanase terdiam. Orang itu juga berhenti di depan pintu.

"..."

Tiba-tiba, orang itu kembali melangkahkan kakinya lagi. Ia berjalan lurus menyusuri ruangan itu dan berhenti tepat di depan rak di mana Nanase bersembunyi di belakangnya. Orang bertopi kelinci itu menengok ke arah Nanase.

BRAKK

Ia mengayunkan benda yang di bawanya itu ke arah rak tersebut...

* * *

Ruang kesehatan...

KRIEETT

Sebuah pintu terbuka, Tsuna keluar dari sana. Gokudera masih berada di depan pintu tersebut.

"Juudaime sudah baik-baik saja?" Gokudera menghampiri Tsuna dan membantunya berjalan lagi. Kakinya masih terluka dan sulit bagi Tsuna untuk berjalan tanpa bantuan dari orang lain.

"Ya..." kata-kata Tsuna terhenti ,"Aku baik-baik saja..."

Wajah Tsuna tidak kelihatan membaik, sepertinya ia masih tertekan akibat kejadian tadi dan juga kejadian yang menimpa teman-temannya itu. Gokudera pun semakin khawatir, tetapi ia berpura-pura untuk tegar agar Tsuna tidak terbawa.

"Baiklah, juudaime! Mari kita lanjutkan untuk mencari jalan keluarnya! Biarkan saja mereka, orang-orang bodoh itu hanya tidak mengetahui kebaikan juudaime saja!" seru Gokudera. Tsuna hanya mengangguk pelan.

* * *

End of chapter 6

Hint : Salah satu perkataan Nanase itu kunci yg ngatain siapa pembunuhnya...

Perhatian : Kejadian yg terjadi itu berurutan bukan dalam waktu yang bersamaan...

R&R^_^

**Ch.7 : Just 2 More Left**


	7. Just 2 More Left

Hmm...

Kykny selanjtnya ak bakal update secepet mungkin soalny ak jg masuk sklh (bkn sklh sih, tp semacem lah) tgl 12... Jadi ditunggu aj updateny... Bakal tamat d chapter 10...^_^

Sekali lagi, terima kasih buat yg udah ngereview...^^

**To Shara Sherenia : **ak bingung gimana mau jawabnya... Tentang pelaku atau pemain doubt laen, silahkan baca sendiri, nanti juga tau... Trus nasib Nanase bisa diliat di sini...

Disclaimer: KHR milik Amano Akira, DOUBT milik Tonogai Yoshiki

WARNING!

Character Death

OOC (pembunuhnya aja)

* * *

Ch.7 : Just 2 More Left

Gokudera dan Tsuna melangkah keluar dari ruang kesehatan tersebut. Seperi biasa, Gokudera masih membantu Tsuna untuk berjalan.

"Juudaime, aku lupa. Ini, Vongola Ring milik Juudaime yang tadi terjatuh." Gokudera memberikan Vongola Ring itu kepada Tsuna.

"Ah, iya. Terima kasih, Gokudera-kun." Tsuna mengambil Vongola Ring tersebut dan memakainya lagi di lehernya. Gokudera tersenyum mendengar respon Tsuna.

"Juudaime, berarti tinggal pintu ini yang belum kita buka." Gokudera menunjuk sebuah pintu di seberang mereka.

"Tetapi bagaimana cara kita membukanya? Barcode-mu dan barcode-ku sudah dipakai keduanya." respon Tsuna.

"Hmm..." Gokudera berpikir sejenak ,"Juudaime, bagaimana jika kita gunakan barcode milik Hibari? Barcode milknya belum digunakan bukan? Dengan barcode milikku aku bisa membukakan pintu ke sana."

"Eh, tapi..." wajahnya mengatakan ia tidak mau kembali ke ruangan tersebut.

"... Ah, kalau juudaime tidak mau tidak mengapa, mari kita mencari cara lain..." Gokudera menyela perkataan Tsuna.

"Tidak, tidak apa-apa, Gokudera-kun." Jawab Tsuna ,"Kalau ada harapan dari sana, mari kita lakukan."

"Baiklah, juudaime." Jawab Gokudera.

Gokudera dan Tsuna berjalan menyusuri lorong menuju tangga. Sepanjang mereka berjalan, Tsuna selalu menundukkan kepalanya.

"!"

"Ada apa, juudaime?"

"Lihat ke bawah, Gokudera-kun." Tsuna melihat ke arah bawah, Gokudera pun mengikutinya ,"Ada noda darah yang masih baru."

Di bawah mereka ada bercak darah yang masih baru, setelah ditelusuri bercak darah tersebut berasal dari lantai atas menuju toilet, ruang dokumentasi, dan ruang yang belum mereka buka.

"Juudaime, ruangan ini terbuka." Gokudera melihat ke arah pintu uang dokumentasi yang di bagian luarnya juga ada bercak darah yang masih baru.

"..." Tsuna hanya terdiam.

"Bagaimana jika kita memeriksa ruangan ini terlebih dahulu, juudaime?" tanya Gokudera.

"..." Tsuna berpiki sejenak, ia hanya bisa berharap bukan sesuatu yang buruk yang terjadi ,"Baiklah."

KRIEETT

Gokudera membuka pintu itu, saat itu juga mereka melihat keadaan di dalam sangat kacau. Rak-rak telah berjatuhan lalu dokumen-dokumen dan file berserakan di mana-mana.

"Apa yang telah terjadi?" Tsuna terdengang melihat keadaan di dalam.

"Sepertinya sesuatu telah terjadi di sini." gumam Gokudera sambil memasuki ruangan tersebut.

Mereka berdua memasuki ruangan tersebut dan melihat-lihat di sekitarnya. Untuk masuk ke dalam saja tidak mudah, terlalu banyak barang yang berserakan di lantai. Setengah jalan, mereka berhenti. Di tempat yang lebih jauh lagi, terlihat sebuah benda yang bersinar.

"Juudaime, tunggulah di sini sebentar. Aku akan memeriksa lebih jauh lagi." Gokudera segera melangkah menuju sesuatu yang bersinar tersebut.

"Hmm... Apa ini?" Gokudera meraih benda yang bersinar terebut dan mengangkatnya ,"Apa!"

Tanpa disadari benda yang Gokudera angkat adalah sebuah gelang, tetapi lebih dari sebuah gelang biasa. Gelang itu masih terpasang pada sebuah lengan, sayang sekali lengannya hanya sampai bagian siku dan dari ujungnya terus menetes darah.

"Uwaa!"

SREEKK

DUAKK

"Ada apa juudaime!" Gokudera segera menoleh ke belakang. Di belakang Tsuna terjatuh dia, terjatuh terduduk mengarah ke salah satu ujung ruangan dekat belakang pintu dan menunjuk ke arah sana.

"Li... lihat di sana, Gokudera-kun." Suara Tsuna gemetar, ia masih menunjuk ke salah satu ujung ruangan. Gokudera pun menoleh ke arah yang ditunjukkan oleh Tsuna.

"Itu..." Gokudera terhenti, di ujung sana ia melihat sesuatu. Terlihat samar-samar tertutup oleh tumpukan dokumen yang berserakan, tetapi masih jelas kalau itu adalah sebuah kepala dan bagian kepala itu terputus pada bagian leher yang sudah bersimbah darah.

"I...Itu... Nanase-san, bukan?" tanya Tsuna.

"Sepertinya iya." Gokudera segera menyembunyikan apa yang telah ia temukan tadi dan menjawab pertanyaan Tsuna.

"Be... berarti..."

"Sepertinya pembunuhnya telah kembali bergerak, juudaime." Gokudera menyalip perkataan Tsuna.

"Mari kita beritahu yang lain, Gokudera-kun!" seru Tsuna ,"Setidaknya kita harus memberitahu mereka apa yang telah terjadi dan memperingatkan mereka!"

Bahkan dalam keadaan seperti ini, walaupun sudah dituduh sebagai pembunuh Tsuna tetap mengkhawatirkan keadaan mereka.

"Juudaime..." Gokudera meletakkan potongan lengan itu kembali ke dalam tumpukan dokumen-dokumen dan menghampiri tsuna dan membantu Tsuna berdiri,"Baiklah, juudaime. Sesuai dengan apa yang kau katakan."

Setelah itu, mereka segera keluar dari ruangan itu. Gokudera masih membantu Tsuna dan ia menutup pintu itu rapat-rapat.

"Juudaime, mau ke mana kita sekarang?" tanya Gokudera.

"Kita harus mencari Ao-kun dan Kyo-kun terlebih dahulu. Mari kita cari mereka di antara ruangan-ruangan dalam bangunan ini." Jawab Tsuna.

"Baiklah, juudaime." Gokudera merespon.

Mereka berjalan menuju depan tangga dan berhenti di sana.

"Apakah mungkin salah satu dari mereka ada di sini?" tanya Gokudera memandangi pintu toilet yang berada di seberang tangga.

"Mari kita lihat saja, Gokudera-kun. Tidak ada salahnya kan? Siapa tahu salah satu dari mereka berada di sana. Lagipula..." Tsuna kembali memandang ke bawah, ada bercak darah yang juga masih baru berasal dari dalam toilet.

Pintu toilet juga terbuka. Mereka pun melangkah masuk ke dalam ruangan tersebut.

KRIEETT

Sekali lagi, mereka melihat pemandangan yang aneh. Dalam toilet itu, stall-stallnya seperti sudah dirusak oleh sesuatu, kaca wastafel pecah, dan potongan-potongan pintu stall toilet berserakan di lantai.

"Lagi-lagi..." gumam Gokudera ,"Apa yang telah terjadi dalam waktu singkat ini?"

"Ao-kun! Kyo-kun! Apa kalian ada di sini?" seru Tsuna memanggil mereka. Tetapi, tidak ada jawaban dari manapun.

Gokudera dan Tsuna melangkah masuk, mereka mengikuti arah bercak darah yang mengarah ke salah satu stall. Mereka pun melirik ke dalam stall tersebut dan di dalam stall tersebut ada seseorang.

"..." Tsuna segera membuang muka, Gokudera terdiam.

Di dalam sana terlihat Ao tergeletak dalam posisi duduk berlumuran darah. Tubuhnya penuh dengan luka bacokan benda tajan dan sebuah pisau menancap di sekitar jantungnya. Di tembok stall tersebut, tertulis dengan darah ,'The Liars Must Die'.

"Cih..." Gokudera hanya bisa merespon seperti itu, tetapi tiba-tiba ia ingat sesuatu ,"Juudaime... Kalau dia dan perempuan itu sudah dibunuh, berarti pelakunya..."

"..." Tsuna masih terdiam ,"Tunggu, Gokudera-kun... Masih belum tentu kan? Mari kita cari Kyo-kun dan tanyakan kebenarannya."

...

"Baiklah, juudaime. Tetapi di mana kita harus mencarinya?" tanya Gokudera.

"Bagaimana dengan lantai atas terlebih dahulu? Kita bisa sekalian menghampiri Hibari-san di sana." Jawab Tsuna.

"Baiklah, juudaime." Setelah itu mereka berdua meninggalkan toilet dan melangkah ke lantai atas.

Di sekitar tangga dan pintu menuju lantai atas juga ditemukan bercak-bercak darah yang masih baru. Tsuna dan Gokudera pun berjalan mengikuti bercak darah tersebut. Mereka menaiki tangga, berjalan menuju pintu yang dibuka oleh Gokudera sebelumnya. Setelah sampai di sana, Gokudera segera berusaha membuka pintu itu menggunakan barcode miliknya.

PIIIP

KRIEETT

Gokudera segera mendorong pintu tersebut, tetapi sepertinya pintu itu tertahan oleh sesuatu.

"Ada apa, Gokudera-kun?" tanya Tsuna heran melihat Gokudera yang tiba-tiba berhenti.

"Juudaime, pintunya tidak bisa dirorong lebih lanjut lagi." Jawab Gokudera sambil mncoba mendorong kembali pintu tersebut. Jarak yang dibuat tidak memungkinkan orang untuk masuk.

"Kenapa tidak bisa dibuka?" tanya Tsuna kembali.

"Sepertinya ada sesuatu di belakang pintu ini, juudaime." Gokudera berusaha mengintip dari sela-sela pintu yang sudah terbuka ,"! Juudaime, tolong mundur sedikit."

Gokudera menarik Tsuna ke arah belakang sedikit lalu...

BRAKK

Ia membanting pintu tersebut ke arah yang berlawanan (ditarik). Dalam ruangan itu, terlihat Kyo terbaring di depan pintu.

"Kyo-kun!" Tsuna menghampiri Kyo dan terduduk di sebelahnya. Tidak ada bekas luka di tubuhnya, namun ia tidak sadarkan diri. Gokudera juga menghampiri Kyo dan memeriksa nadinya.

"Tenang saja, juudaime. Dia hanya pingsan." Gokudera berusaha menenangkan Tsuna.

"Syukurlah... tetapi apa yang sebenarnya terjadi." Tanya Tsuna heran.

"Aku juga tidak tahu, juudaime." Gokudera menjawab, setelah itu ia melihat-lihat sekitar tubuh Kyo ,"!"

Gokudera segera menghampiri bagian kaki Kyo dan memeriksanya, ia menemukan sesuatu seperti jarum tertancap pada kakinya.

"ini..." Gokudera mencabut jarum tersebut dan mencoba untuk mencium baunya ,"Tidak salah lagi."

Gokudera segera kembali mengarah ke Tsuna.

"Lihat ini, juudaime." Gokudera memanggil Tsuna dan menunjukkan jarum tersebut.

"Ada apa dengan jarum tersebut, Gokudera-kun?" tanya Tsuna heran.

"Jarum ini tertancap pada kakinya. Dari baunya tidak salah lagi, juudaime, ini adalah racun." Jelas Gokudera.

"Apa! Kalau begitu apa yang akan terjadi pada Kyo-kun?" tanya Tsuna kembali.

"Dari baunya, sepertinya bukan jenis racun yang berbahaya. Paling parah mungkin dapat menyebabkan kelumpuhan, juudaime." Jelas Gokudera kembali.

"Haa... Untung saja..." Tsuna bernapas lega.

"!" sekali lagi, Gokudera mengingat suatu hal penting, Tsuna segera menoleh ke arahnya ,"Tunggu, juudaime... Kalau dia diserang, berarti pelakunya..."

"Eh...?"

* * *

End Of Chapter 7

Padahal setting awalny ak mau mutilasi Hibari, tp jadi-jadiny Nanase yg dimutilasi... (bersyukurlah para fans Hibari)

R&R ^_^

**Ch.8 : The Wolf**


	8. The Wolf

Kali ini no comment, selamat membaca aj...^^

Disclaimer: KHR milik Amano Akira, DOUBT milik Tonogai Yoshiki

WARNING!

Character Death

OOC (pembunuhnya aja)

* * *

Ch.8 : The Wolf

...

Suasana di lantai atas menjadi canggung, Tsuna dan Gokudera tidak melanjutkan pembicaraan mereka.

"Juudaime apa..."

PRANGG

Tiba-tiba tedengar bunyi sesuatu seperti benda pecah yang berasal dari bawah, memotong perkataan Gokudera.

"Suara apa itu?" Tsuna kaget mendengar suara tersebut.

"... Sepertinya berasal dari bawah." Gokudera segera menoleh ke arah pintu yang menghubungkan mereka dengan tangga ,"Juudaime, aku akan memeriksa asal suara itu sebentar. Juudaime tunggu saja di sini."

"Eh, tapi, Gokudera-kun..." Tsuna berusaha mencegahnya.

"Tidak apa-apa, juudaime. Aku pasti akan baik-baik saja." Gokudera mencoba untuk memaksakan senyumnya, Tsuna pun tidak bisa berkomentar apa-apa.

"Baiklah, Gokudera-kun. Tetapi... berjanjilah untuk kembali ke sini secepat mungkin."

"Baiklah, juudaime." Jawab Gokudera. Setelah itu, Gokudera segera mengambil sebuah pipa besi yang berada di dekatnya dan melangkah keluar ruangan tersebut lalu menuju lantai bawah. Tsuna hanya bisa memandangi pintu itu dan melihat Gokudera keluar dari ruangan itu.

'_Sepertinya bahkan Gokudera-kun pun mencurigaiku...'_

Tsuna menundukkan kepalanya, ia mencoba untuk berpikir lebih lanjut.

'_Aduuhh... Apa yang harus aku lakukan... Aku harus melakukan sesuatu tetapi...'_

"ugh..."

"Eh, Kyo-kun! Kau tidak apa-apa?" Tsuna segera menghampiri Kyo yang sudah sadar.

"Tsuna?" Kyo memegang kepalanya dan mencoba untuk mengambil posisi duduk.

"Kyo-kun, kau tidak perlu memaksakan diri." Tsuna mencoba untuk membujuk Kyo.

"Tidak apa-apa, Tsuna..." Kyo berhasil mengambil posisi duduk dan ia menyenderkan tubuhnya ke tembok ,"Ada yang harus aku bicarakan kepadamu, Tsuna."

* * *

Lantai bawah...

Gokudera melihat-lihat sekelilingnya, tetapi ia tidak menemukan tanda-tanda adanya seseorang ataupun sesuatu yang baru saja terjadi di sana. Gokudera meneruskan jalannya menyusuri lorong.

'_Hmm... seharusnya suara itu berasal dari sekitar sini.'_

Gokudera sekarang memandang lurus ke depan. Di depannya, pintu yang dari tadi berusaha untuk mereka buka terbuka dengan celah yang sempit.

Gokudera segera menghampiri pintu tersebut dan mencoba untuk mengintip di dalamnya.

'_Sepertinya tidak ada siapa-siapa di ruangan ini...'_

Gokudera mendorong pintu itu perlahan-lahan dan memasuki ruangan tersebut. Ruangan tersebut penuh dengan rak-rak yang berisi topeng-topeng kelinci yang berlumuran darah yang sudah kering dan alat-alat yang digunakan untuk membunuh seperi tali, paku berukuran besar, linggis, pedang, dan kapak. Lalu di tengah-tengah ruangan tersebut terdapat pecahan kaca yang berserakan di lantai.

'_Jadi dari sini asal suara tersebut...'_

Gokudera melihat-lihat sekitar ruangan tersebut, sayang sekali penglihatannya terpaku pada sebuah pintu yang berada di depannya. Ia tidak melihat bahwa di belakang pintu telah tiba seseorang yang menggunakan topi kelinci membawa sebuah pedang berlumuran darah.

Gokudera menghampiri pintu tersebut dan mengintip dari kaca tembus pandang yang terdapat pada pintu tersebut. Melalui kaca tersebut ia dapat melihat dunia luar.

'_Pintu keluar! Sebaiknya aku segera memberitahu juudaime dan keluar dari bangunan ini secepat mungkin.'_

Seketika itu juga, orang bertopi kelinci di belakangnya sudah siap untuk mengayunkan pedang tersebut.

Gokudera segera menoleh ke belakang menyadari kehadiran orang asing tersebut.

TRANGG

"Cih..."

Gokudera dengan cepat memblok serangan orang bertopi kelinci tersebut dengan pipa besi yang dibawanya. Orang itupun segera mundur dan bersiap untuk menyerang kembali.

"Kau... Jadi kau pembunuhnya!" seru Gokudera.

Orang itu hanya diam saja tidak merespon, tidak lama berselang orang itu dengan segera mengayunkan pedangnya lagi.

"Tidak mau mengaku ya... Baiklah jika itu yang kau mau...!" Gokudera segera mengayunkan pipa besi yang dibawanya tersebut dan mencoba untuk menyerang sang serigala tersebut.

Sebuah pipa dan sebuah pedang, tentu saja tidak seimbang. Sekali tebasan, pipa tersebut rusak dan tidak bisa digunakan lagi.

"Cih..." Gokudera segera mundur ke belakang. Sang serigala masih saja mengayunkan pedangnya.

Tidak ada pilihan lain, Gokudera berlari dan berusaha untuk bersembunyi di balik rak. Sekaligus mencari benda yang dapat digunakannya untuk memberikan perlawanan.

Orang itu terdiam dan menengok ke arah rak di mana Gokudera bersembunyi di belakangnya. Sementara itu, Gokudera hanya menemukan sebuah pemukul baseball di belakang rak tersebut.

'_Orang itu pasti akan datang dari arah sini, saat itu juga aku akan memukulnya dan mencari esuatu yang lebih baik untuk dijadikan senjata.'_

Gokudera bersiap dalam posisi untuk menyerang, tetapi orang itu tak kunjung muncul.

"..."

"Apa!" Gokudera menoleh ke belakang, tiba-tiba saja orang itu sudah tiba di belakangnya.

Orang itu mengayunkan pedangnya ke arah samping, dalam posisi seperti itu Gokudera tidak mungkin bisa mengelak. Bagian perutnya tertebas, tetapi dalam waktu yang singkat itu Gokudera berhasil mengayunkan pemukul yang ia pegang walaupun hanya mengenai topengnya.

DUAKK

Gokudera terpental ke tembok setelah tertebas oleh pedang. Bagian perutnya mengeluarkan banyak darah.

TRAKK

Sesuatu terdengar terjatuh ke lantai. Dengan pukulan Gokudera tadi, topeng kelinci milik pembunuh itu terlepas. Membocorkan identitas dari sang serigala yang sebenarnya.

"Kau..." kesadaran Gokudera semakin menipis, sebelum kesadarannya hilang sepenuhnya ia melihat wajah sang serigala. Tetapi, suaranya pun tidak terdengar lagi ,"Kenapa... kau..."

Tidak lama setelah itu, Gokudera jatuh pingsan.

Orang itu mendekat menghampiri Gokudera dan berhenti tepat di depannya.

"Maafkan aku, Gokudera..."

"..."

* * *

'_Kau harus bergegas, Tsuna!'_

Tsuna terlihat berusaha untuk menuruni tangga dengan satu kaki yang terluka. Kedua tangannya memegangi pegangan tangga, berusaha agar tidak terjatuh dan dapat terus berjalan.

'_Cepatlah, sebelum semuanya terlambat!'_

Kata-kata Kyo terus terulang di pikiran Tsuna. Walaupun langkahnya sudah tertatih-tatih, ia masih berusaha untuk berjalan mencari Gokudera di lantai bawah.

'_Kumohon Gokudera-kun, bertahanlah sampai aku datang.'_

Tsuna hanya bisa berharap agar Gokudera baik-baik saja, akhirnya ia pun sampai di depan lorong.

'_Ruangan itu... terbuka...'_

Tsuna melihat ruangan yang berusaha mereka buka tadi, pintunya sekarang sudah terbuka bahkan terbuka lebar. Tanpa ragu, Tsuna pun melangkah perlahan-lahan menuju ruangan tersebut.

Setibanya di depan ruangan itu, Tsuna langsung melirik ke dalam. Di sana ia melihat Gokudera yang tergeletak terluka di ujung ruangan dan seorang lagi... Sang serigala...

"Go...Gokudera-kun!" seru Tsuna, ia tidak bisa menahan dirinya untuk berseru.

Sang serigala, mendengar seruan Tsuna segera menoleh ke arah Tsuna.

Tsuna tercengang, sekarang ia mengetahui identitas serigala yang sebenarnya.

"Ke... kenapa...?" Tsuna sangat tercengang mengetahui siapa identitas serigala yang sebenarnya ,"Kenapa... Kenapa kau ada di sini, Yamamoto!"

Ya... Identitas serigala tersebut adalah Yamamoto...

Yamamoto menatap Tsuna, tatapan matanya sekarang terlihat kosong.

"Bukankah kau sudah..."

"Sudah apa?" Yamamoto memotong perkataan Tsuna ,"Maksudmu sudah mati?"

"!" Tsuna hanya bisa tercengang dan terdiam mendengar perkataan Yamamoto.

"Pasti kau hanya melihat model rambut dan pakaiannya saja kan?" Lanjut Yamamoto , "Sayang sekali, Itu bukan diriku."

"..." Tsuna terdiam, ia melangkah masuk ke dalam ruangan tersebut dan tersenum kecil ,"Syukurlah, Yamamoto..."

"!" Yamamoto sedikit tercengang mendengar respon Tsuna ,"Kenapa? Kau tersenyum?"

"Eh? Kenapa? Kau kan juga sahabatku, Yamamoto. Wajar saja aku senang kalau kau masih hidup." Jawab Tsuna.

"..." Yamamoto hanya terdiam.

"Tapi, apa benar... Kau yang melakukan ini semua, Yamamoto?" tanya Tsuna.

"Sayang sekali itu benar, Tsuna." Jawab Yamamoto.

"Kenapa kau melakukan ini semua?" Tsuna kembali bertanya, raut wajahnya kembali serius.

"Itu... tidak ada urusannya denganmu!" Yamamoto menjawab dengan nada yang membentak.

"Yamamoto... apa yang sebenarnya terjadi...?" lanjut Tsuna ,"Wajahmu... terlihat sedih..."

"ugh... DIAM!" Yamamoto mengayunkan pedangnya ke arah Tsuna. Tsuna tidak bisa mengelak, kakinya terluka dan ia tidak bisa bergerak dari situ dengan cepat.

BRUKK

Akhirnya Tsuna terjatuh dalam posisi duduk dan ia hanya memejamkan mata dan mencoba melindungi kepalanya dengan kedua tangannya.

"..."

Pedang itu tepat terhenti di atas kepala Tsuna.

"Aku..." Yamamoto menghentikan pedangya tepat sebelum pedangnya mengenai Tsuna ,"tidak bisa..."

"..." Tsuna terdiam, tiba-tiba ia langsung berseru ,"Kau tidak membunuhku! Tetapi kenapa kau membunuh Gokudera-kun dan yang lainnya!"

"..." Yamamoto mengembalikan posisinya dan berdiri seperti biasa ,"Aku tidak membunuhnya..."

"Eh...?"

"Tentang Gokudera, aku tidak membunuhnya..." lanjut Yamamoto ,"Aku hanya melukainya menggunakan mata pedang yang tajam, tetapi luka itu tidak akan membunuhnya."

"Benarkah...?" Tsuna menjadi lebih tenang mendengar jawaban Yamamoto, ia dengan mudah mempercayainya. Tetapi, belum semua pertanyaannya terjawab ,"Kalau begitu, kenapa kau membunuh Onii-san ...? Dan Hibari-san juga..."

"..." Yamamoto terdiam, ia agak bingung dengan pertanyaan Tsuna ,"Aku tidak membunuh mereka... aku hanya melukai mereka sedikit, tetapi luka tersebut juga tidak akan membunuh mereka..."

"Eh, tapi..."

KRIEETT

"Sungguh kau orang yang naif, Yamamoto."

Pintu yang menghubungkan bangunan itu dengan dunia luar tiba-tiba terbuka, dan seseorang terlihat melangkah masuk melalui pintu tersebut.

Perhatian pun tertuju pada orang tersebut, ia membawa sebuah kapak yang berlumuran darah. Yamamoto segera memasang tampang waspada, sedangkan Tsuna raut wajahnya menjadi lebih serius.

"Kau... Kyo... bukan..." kata-kata tsuna tertuju pada orang itu.

* * *

End Of Chapter 8

Gimana y... Maaf, emang setting awalnya itu Yamamoto yg mati duluan yg jadi serigalanya... Mungkin terkesan agak ngikutin Doubt aslinya, tp sebenernya gak sengaja kok...

Alesan ak ngebunuh Yamamoto duluan, karena gak mau dia nganggep ginian sebagai permainan, dll...

Tp sesuai judul dan yg udah di tulis di atas, ada 1 serigala lagi kok selain Rei...

R&R^_^

**Ch.9 : Another Wolf**


	9. Another Wolf

Maaf, dari awal emang sebenernya gak bakal ada yang bisa nebak siapa pelakunya sebenerny... Ini juga ide mendadak kok...

Disclaimer: KHR milik Amano Akira, DOUBT milik Tonogai Yoshiki

WARNING!

Character Death

OOC (pembunuhnya aja)

* * *

Ch.9 : Another Wolf

-Flashback-

"Ada yang harus aku bicarakan kepadamu, Tsuna."

"..." Tsuna segera memusatkan perhatiannya kepada Kyo ,"Kau tidak mencurigaiku sebagai pembunuh, Kyo-kun?"

"Hal itulah yang ingin kubicarakan, Tsuna." Jawab Kyo. Tsuna tidak merespon, karena itu Kyo segera melanjutkan kata-katanya ,"Aku telah melihat pelakunya, karena itu aku tidak mencurigaimu lagi."

"Eh? Kalau begitu, siapa pelakunya, Kyo-kun?" Tsuna kembali bertanya.

"Pelakunya memakai topi kelinci, karena itu aku tidak bisa melihat siapa itu. Tapi, tidak ada luka di kakinya, karena itu aku dapat memastikan bahw ia bukan dirimu." Jawab Kyo ,"Ia juga bukan Gokudera..."

"Benarkah? Syukurlah..." Tsuna menghela napas lega mendengar jawaban Kyo.

"Dari tingginya, terlihat bahwa ia bukan Gokudera, Ao, maupun Nanase." Lanjut Kyo.

"Kyo-kun, maafkan aku, tapi Ao-kun dan Nanase-san sudah..."

"... begitu ya..." Kyo sedikit tercengang tetapi ia tidak bisa melakukan apapun.

"Berarti ada orang lain selain kita di tempat ini?" tanya Tsuna lagi.

"Benar... Tetapi..." Kyo menghentikan kata-katanya sebentar dan memusatkan perhatiannya ke arah Tsuna ,"Pelakunya ada 2 orang."

"Apa?" Tsuna tercengang mendengar perkataan Kyo.

"Satu orang lagi tidak menggunakan topi kelinci dan aku tahu itu siapa..." Kyo berhenti sebentar ,"Dia adalah Kyo..."

"Eh? Kyo-kun apa maksudmu?" Tsuna bingung mendengar jawaban Kyo barusan.

"... Mari kuperkenalkan diriku sekali lagi Tsuna. Namaku Ryo dan Kyo adalah saudara kandungku." Ryo yang selama ini menyamar sebagai Kyo akhirnya mengatakan kebenarannya.

"R...Ryo-kun..." Tsuna berusaha untuk mencerna apa yang sebenarnya telah terjadi ,"Kalau begitu kenapa kau bisa ada di sini, Ryo-kun?"

"... Saat aku dibawa ke sini, aku sedang berada di sekolah bersama Kyo. Iseng-iseng aku mengambil nametag milik Kyo dan memakainya berjalan-jalan ke mana-mana." Ryo berusaha untuk menjelaskan ,"Sepertinya karena itu, pelaku satu lagi salah mengenaliku dan membawaku ke sini."

"Begitu... Tetapi kenapa kau menyamarkan dirimu sebagai Kyo?" tanya Tsuna kembali.

"Dari awal aku mengetahui kalau Kyo bermain permainan ini, permainan Rabit Doubt. Aku pikir tidak masalah untuk bermain memakai nama Kyo, aku tidak tahu kalau akan terjadi seperti ini." Jawab Ryo ,"Setelah mengetahui game seperti apa ini, aku tidak berani mengatakan identitasku sebenarnya. Jika aku mengatakannya aku akan langsung dicap sebagai pembohong dan dikucilkan di sini."

"..."

"Tidak heran kalau fotoku tidak terdapat di dokumen-dokumen yang ditemukan Nanase, dari awal aku bukanlah seorang pemain." Lanjut Ryo.

"Jadi begitu..."

"Kau harus bergegas, Tsuna!" seru Ryo.

"Eh?"

"Pelakunya ada 2 orang, tidak mungkin bagi Gokudera untuk melawan mereka berdua sekaligus. Lagipula mereka berdua mempunyai senjata sedangkan Gokudera tidak." Lanjut Ryo menjelaskan.

"Bagaimana denganmu, Ryo-kun?"

"Jangan pedulikan aku. Racun ini tidak memungkinkan diriku untuk berjalan apalagi ke lantai bawah."

"Tapi..." Tsuna terlihat cemas melihat keadaan Ryo.

"Kau masih bisa berjalan bukan! Cepatlah, sebelum semuanya terlambat!" seru Ryo.

"..." Tsuna terdiam.

"Kalau keadaanku sudah membaik, aku pasti akan menyusul. Pergilah terlebih dahulu, Tsuna!" seru Ryo kembali ,"Wajah Kyo mirip denganku tetapi tidak sama, kau pasti dapat segera mengenalinya, Tsuna."

"Baiklah, Ryo-kun. " jawab Tsuna, setelah itu Tsuna segera berusaha berdiri dan berjalan keluar. Untung saja saat Gokudera keluar ia tidak menutup pintu tersebut sehingga Tsuna dapat keluar dengan mudah.

-End Of Flashback-

"Kau... Kyo... bukan..." kata-kata Tsuna tertuju pada orang itu.

"Hmm... Dari mana kau tahu namaku?" respon orang tersebut yang tak lain adalah Kyo ,"Hmm... dari Ryo-kah?"

Tsuna terdiam, Yamamoto juga masih terdiam di tempatnya.

"..." Kyo juga berhenti sejenak, wajahnya seperti mengatakan ia tidak suka dengan Tsuna ,"Ah, itu sudah tidak penting lagi... Lalu, Yamamoto... kau sudah lupa akan tugasmu?"

"..." Yamamoto tidak menjawab ,"Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi, Kyo?"

"Apa... h... HAHAHAHA!" Kyo hanya tertawa keras ,"Kau pikir mereka akan dibiarkan hidup begitu saja!"

"Jadi...?" Yamamoto hanya bisa tercengang.

"Tentu saja, aku sudah membunuh mereka semua." Jawab Kyo dengan santai.

"Jadi, kau sudah membohongiku!" Yamamoto mulai menggertak ,"Kau bilang bahwa kau akan membiarkan mereka hidup kalau aku melukai mereka bukan!"

Tsuna dari tadi hanya mendengarkan mereka berdua saja, ia tidak bisa mengubah posisinya maupun berdiri.

"Hmm... Aku tidak membohongimu..." jawab Kyo ,"Dari awal, aku tidak pernah mengatakan berapa lama aku akan membiarkan mereka hidup bukan?"

"Kau..." amarah Yamamoto seperti sudah mencapai puncaknya, ia segera menyiapkan pedang yang dibawanya untuk menyerang Kyo.

"Eits, kau tahu apa akibatnya jika kau menyerangku bukan?" kata-kata Kyo menghentikan Yamamoto dalam sekejap.

"..." Yamamoto tidak bisa berkata apa-apa, ia mengembalikan posisinya. Tetapi, wajahnya masih menunjukkan bahwa ia menahan amarahnya.

"Kalau begitu, Yamamoto..." Kyo tersenyum kecil, ia mengarahkan kapaknya ke arah Tsuna ,"Sekarang juga... bunuh dia."

Yamamoto dan Tsuna hanya bisa tercengang. Tsuna hanya bisa terdiam dan menatap Yamamoto, tetapi Yamamoto tetap tidak bergerak dari tempatnya di depan Tsuna.

"Ho... Begitu ya..." Kyo memejamkan matanya untuk beberapa saat , lalu ia menyiapkan kapaknya dan memegangnya dengan kedua tangannya ,"Kalau begitu... AKU SAJA YANG MEMBUNUHNYA!"

Yamamoto hanya bisa tecengang sekali lagi, dengan cepat Kyo bersiap untuk mengayunkan kapak yang ia pegang dan Tsuna dengan refleks menutup matanya dan menggunakan kedua tangannya untuk melindungi kepalanya.

BRUUSH

"..."

Tsuna membuka matanya perlahan-lahan, tangannya masih berada di atas kepalanya. Dengan celah yang sempit itu, ia hanya bisa melihat Yamamoto berada di depannya menghadap ke arahnya.

"Eh...?" Tsuna akhirnya menyingkirkan tangannya dari atas kepalanya dan melihat ke depan, di depannya ia melihat Yamamoto membuka kedua tangannya lebar-lebar tengah melindunginya dari serangan Kyo ,"YAMAMOTO!"

Darah terlihat bermuncratan dari tubuh bagian belakang Yamamoto. Tsuna hanya bisa tercengang melihat pemandangan itu. Sedangan Kyo hanya kembali ke posisinya semula masih sambil memegangi kapaknya itu.

BRUKK

Tak lama berselang, Yamamoto terjatuh. (Posisinya bisa ditebak sendiri, author gak niat nulis dan gak ada niat buruk.)

"Hmm..." Kyo hanya diam memandangi mereka dengan wajah tidak senang.

"Yamamoto, kenapa kau menolongku?" tanya Tsuna, wajahnya terlihat khawatir dan panik.

"..." Kyo masih saja terdiam.

"Tsuna..." dengan kesadarannya yang semakin menipis itu, Yamamoto masih berusaha menjawab ,"Kau yang mengatakan, kita sahabat bukan?"

"!" Tsuna tercengang mendengar jawaban Yamamoto.

"Setelah mereka semua tahu bahwa aku adalah sang serigala, semua menganggapku sebagai pengkhianat. Senpai, Hibari, bahkan Gokudera juga..." Lanjut Yamamoto, suaranya semakin kecil dan ia pun meneteskan air mata ,"Hanya kau... Tsuna... Yang masih menganggapku... sebagai sahabatmu..."

Tsuna mulai meneteskan air mata juga, setelah itu Yamamoto memberikan Tsuna sesuatu dan melanjutkan kata-katanya ,"karena itu... aku tidak bisa..."

Kata-katanya tehenti sampai di situ, Yamamoto sudah tidak sadarkan diri. Tsuna pun panik ,"Kau baik-baik saja, Yamamoto!"

Tidak ada respon, setelah itu Tsuna hanya menundukkan kepalanya dan mengambil sebuah benda yang diberikan oleh Yamamoto sebelum ia tak sadarkan diri.

"Hmm... Sebegitu besarkah keinginanya untuk mati juga?" Kyo hanya melihat ke arah mereka dengan tampang tidak peduli.

"Kau..."

"?"

"Kau... tidak akan kumaafkan..." gumam tsuna masih dalam posisi duduk ,"Tidak akan kumaafkan!"

Tsuna berdiri. Dengan keadaan kakinya yang seperti itu, ia masih memaksakan dirinya untuk berdiri.

"Hmm... Jadi..." Kyo membalas perkataan Tsuna ,"Kau ingin mati terlebih dahulu?"

Tsuna tidak menjawab, pelan-pelan ia mengambil pedang milik Yamamoto dan di tangannya yang satu lagi ia memegang sebuah kotak kecil. Kotak kecil tersebut adalah benda yang diberikan oleh Yamamoto dan tak lain benda itu adalah kotak 'Dying Will Pill' milik Tsuna.

Kyo terdiam, tampangnya masih tidak senang dengan Tsuna. Ia pun menjadi kesal karena Tsuna tidak menjawab ,"Baiklah jika itu yang kau inginkan!"

Dengan cepat Kyo bersiap untuk mengayunkan kapaknya dan dengan cepat pula Tsuna menelan 2 buah 'Dying Will Pill' dalam kotak tersebut. 'Dying Will Flame' muncul di kepala Tsuna. Tetapi karena ia tidak memakai glovenya sekarang, ia hanya bisa menahan serangan Kyo menggunakan pedang milik Yamamoto yang ia pungut barusan.

TRANGG

Kapak dan pedang tersebut beradu. Tsuna dapat dengan mudah menahan kapak tersebut dengan 'Hyper Dying Will Mode' nya. Hal ini membuat Kyo semakin kesal, Kyo terus berusaha dan terus menahan kapak itu. Tetapi Tsuna dapat tetap menahannya.

"Kenapa..."

"!"

"Kenapa... Kau melakukan permainan gila ini!"

Kyo menundukkan kepalanya ,"Kau pikir siapa yang gila..."

"!" Tsuna tercengang dengan jawaban Kyo.

DUAKK

Tsuna mendorong pedang tersebut, mengakibatkan Kyo terpental ke arah tembok dengan kapaknya tersebut. Setelah itu, Kyo jatuh pingsan. Tsuna melangkah ke depan Kyo dan 'Dying Will' nya menghilang.

"Maaf..." Tsuna menundukkan kepalanya, ia mulai meneteskan air mata ,"Maafkan aku... semuanya..."

Setelah semua itu, Tsuna hanya bisa menangis.

* * *

End Of Chapter 9

Profile OC yg diupdate:

- Ryo

Kayak yg udah dijelasin di chapter" lalu

- Kyo

Saudara Ryo, bukan saudara kembar. Dari dulu udah punya kebencian tersendiri terhadap orang-orang di sekitarnya, tp alesannya gak bisa ak cantumin. (sbenernya ada, tp males aja.) Mukanya mirip sama Ryo, tp model rambutnya beda jadi masih gampang dibedain.

R&R^_^

**Last Chapter : Reason**


	10. Reason

Maaf, soalnya waktu ngebuat ini fic, ak dah agak gak niat jadilah akhirnya begini...

Kalau ada yang kurang jelas boleh ditanya, pasti ak bakal bales kok...^_^

Disclaimer: KHR milik Amano Akira, DOUBT milik Tonogai Yoshiki

WARNING!

Character Death

OOC (pembunuhnya aja)

* * *

Last Chapter: Reason

"Dengan ini, semuanya... sudah berakhir..."

BRUKK

Setelah itu, Tsuna terjatuh dan pingsan.

Keesokan harinya

Rumah Sakit Namimori

Ruang tunggu

Hari itu, keadaan ruang tunggu rumah sakit namimori kelihatan seperti biasa. Tidak ada yang menduga bahwa sesuatu akan terjadi di sana.

Tsuna berjalan ke arah ruang tunggu menggunakan sebuah tongkat penyangga. Satu kakinya dibalut oleh perban dan ia melangkah dengan bantuan tongkat.

"Yo, Tsuna!" Ryo memanggil Tsuna dari ruang tunggu tersebut. Terlihat ia sekarang menggunakan sebuah kursi roda untuk membantunya berjalan.

Tsuna tersenyum kecil membalas sapaan Ryo.

"Duduklah dulu di sampingku, Tsuna."

Tsuna duduk di kursi yang terdapat di samping Kyo, setelah itu mereka segera memulai percakapan mereka.

"Sudahkah kau melihat koran pagi ini?" tanya Ryo.

"Belum."

"Bacalah terlebih dahulu, Tsuna." Ryo berkata sambil menyodorkan sebuah koran.

Di headline koran tersebut, tertulis dengan tulisan yang besar dan jelas. Berbunyi : "Kasus Pembunuhan Berantai di sebuah bangunan tua, pelaku diduga masih remaja. Motif belum diketahui."

Tsuna dan Ryo terdiam sebentar.

"Aku tidak mengerti..." Tsuna menundukkan kepalanya ,"Kenapa Yamamoto bisa menjadi pelakunya?"

"Aku juga tidak tahu..." jawab Ryo ,"Kau juga tahu kan, saudaraku sendiri, Kyo juga menjadi pelaku kasus ini."

Tsuna hanya terdiam dan memandangi Ryo.

"Alasannya pun... Aku tidak tahu." Ryo juga mulai menundukkan kepalanya.

"..." Tsuna mengembalikan koran tersebut ,"Maaf..."

"Tidak apa-apa, Tsuna. Aku juga harus meminta maaf, kemarin aku tidak dapat menyusulmu ke bawah." Ryo mengambil koran tersebut dan menyimpannya di dalam saku kursi rodanya ,"Sepertinya racun tersebut telah melumpuhkan kedua kakiku. Bagaimana dengan lukamu, Tsuna?"

"Ini bukan apa-apa..." jawab Tsuna ,"Dibandingkan dengan yang lain, lukaku ini tidak berarti apa-apa."

"Begitu ya..."

"Lalu, apakah kau sudah menjenguk Kyo?" tanya Tsuna.

"Baru saja aku keluar dari kamarnya. Dia sudah sadar, tetapi apapun yang dokter katakan, apapun yang kukatakan, ia tetap saja diam dan tidak mau berbicara apapun. Bahkan ia tidak menyentuh makanannya, minum pun tidak." Jawab Ryo.

"Hmm..."

"Bagaimana denganmu?" tanya Ryo kembali.

"?"

"Apakah kau sudah melihat keadaan Gokudera dan Yamamoto?"

"Ah, aku juga baru saja dari kamar Gokudera. Dia belum sadarkan diri. Setelah ini, aku mau melihat keadaan Yamamoto." Jawab Tsuna.

TING TONG TENG TONG

KEPADA PENGUNJUNG YANG BERNAMA RYO, DITUNGGU DI RUANGAN NOMOR 370... SEKALI LAGI KEPADA...

"Hmm... Sepertinya aku dipanggil." Gumam Ryo ,"Maaf, Tsuna aku pergi terlebih dahulu. Ruang nomor 370 adalah kamar Kyo."

"Baiklah."

"Kau juga, cepatlah kunjungi temanmu yang satu lagi." Setelah itu, Ryo hanya tersenyum dan pergi meninggalkan tempat itu menuju kamar 370.

"Sepertinya, aku juga haru bergegas..." gumam Tsuna. Ia berdiri dan mengambil tongkatnya, lalu ia berjalan perlahan-lahan menuju ruangan di mana Yamamoto dirawat.

* * *

'_Kira-kira apa yang terjadi? Kenapa sampai aku dipanggil ya?'_

Ryo menjalankan kursi rodanya perlahan-lahan menuju ruangan Kyo. Setibanya di sana, ia segera membuka pintu dan masuk ke dalam ruangan tersebut lalu menutup pintu.

Di dalam sana Ryo melihat Kyo sedang berdiri, membelakanginya.

"Kyo, kau sudah bangun?"

"..." Kyo tidak menjawab.

"Kau tidak apa-apa, Kyo?" Ryo kembali bertanya.

Kyo tetap tidak menjawab apapu, ia hanya membalikkan badannya dan menghadap ke arah Ryo. Terlihat, ia memegang sebuah gunting bedah yang sudah berlumuran darah.

"! Kyo, apa yang kau..."Ryo hanya bisa tercengang, ia baru saja menyadari. Di belakang ranjang Kyo, dokter yang ditugaskan kepadanya sudah tergeletak berlumuran darah ,"Kau..."

Ryo segera berusaha untuk keluar dari ruangan itu, tetapi kursi rodanya membuat ia tidak dapat mundur untuk membuka pintu.

Trek

"! Sial..."

Sayang sekali nasib Ryo sangat tidak beruntung, kursi rodanya tersangkut pada sebuah retakan di lantai.

Kyo pun berjalan perlahan-lahan menuju tempat Ryo, tangannya sudah siap untuk menyerang menggunakan gunting bedah yang dibawanya tersebut.

"..." Ryo tetap berusaha untuk melepaskan kursi rodanya agar dapat bergerak kembali.

Trek

"Akhirnya terlepas!" kursi roda itu terlepas dari retakan tersebut. Tetapi saat itu, Kyo sudah berada tepat di depan Ryo siap mengayunkan pisau bedahnya tersebut.

* * *

Ruangan Nomor 080

Ruangan di mana Yamamoto dirawat

Tsuna membuka pintu dan melangkah masuk ruangan tersebut, ia segera duduk di kursi yang terletak di sebelah ranjang perawatan. Yamamoto masih berada dalam keadaan tidak sadar, dan tubuhnya kelihatan dibalut oleh perban.

Tsuna hanya terdiam saja di sana sambil melihat keadaan Yamamoto. Tiba-tiba terdengar suara dari arah kolong ranjang.

Ti li lit Ti li lit

'_Hmm... Suara apa itu?'_

Tsuna melihat ke arah kolong ranjang dan menemukan sebuah handphone tergeletak di bawah sana. Dengan segera Tsuna mengambil handphone tersebut dan menjawab panggilan tersebut.

"Halo?"

"Ini siapa?"

Terdengar suara seorang wanita yang mengangkat telepon tersebut.

"Ah, maaf! Handphone ini tidak sengaja kutemukan tergeletak di lantai..."

"Kau, Tsuna kan?"

"Eh? Dari mana kau tahu namaku?"

"Hi hi, perkenalkan namaku Rei."

"..."

"Akulah yang memulai permainan bernama Rabbit Doubt yang kau mainkan."

"Apa?"

"hi hi hi."

"Kenapa kau membuat permainan gila ini?"

"Sayang sekali, aku terlalu malas untuk menjawab pertanyaanmu. Semua yang memainkan game ini pasti menanyakan hal yang sama, aku sudah bosan."

Tsuna terlihat sedikit marah.

"Kalau begitu, kenapa Yamamoto bisa menjadi seorang pembunuh?"

"Kenapa?"

"!"

"Kau tahu tentang hipnotis?"

"Kau... menghipnotisnya?"

"Sayang sekali, jawabanmu kurang tepat."

"!"

"Entah kenapa, kesadarannya sangat kuat. Ketika ia bertemu orang yang dikenalnya, ia akan kembali sadar. Dengan hipnotis saja, aku tidak dapat mengambil alih kesadarannya. Aku hanya bisa menghipnotisnya agar tidak ragu dalam membunuh."

Tsuna hanya terdiam.

"Tetapi, aku membutuhkan orang sepertinya untuk menjadi serigala dalam permainan ini. Orang yang penuh reflek dan bergerak cepat. Karena itu aku mengancamnya."

"Jadi... kau..."

"Ya... akulah yang telah membunuh ibunya... Selanjtnya, aku mengancam akan membunuh ayahnya jika ia tidak menurut."

"Kau... Berarti, kau juga mengancam Kyo juga?"

"Hmm... Tidak, anak itu sedikit berbeda dengan yang lain. Sejak awal, ia memiliki kebencian tersendiri terhadap orang-orang di sekitarnya. Hanya dengan menanamkan hipnotis kepadanya, ia menjadi serigala yang sempurna."

"Kenapa kau melakukan semua ini!"

"Hmm..."

"Demi orang yang dicintai..."

"Apanya yang demi orang yang dicintai? Semua orang pasti mempunyai orang yang mereka cintai, termasuk yang sudah menjadi korban dari permainan ini!"

"Hi hi hi"

Sepertinya amarah Tsuna sudah mencapai puncaknya.

"Kenapa kau tertawa! Kau tahu berapa banyak orang yang menderita karena game ini!"

"Sayang sekali, game over..."

"Eh?"

Di belakang Tsuna, Kyo sudah siap dengan gunting bedahnya itu. Dan dalam sekejap, ia segera menyerang Tsuna.

* * *

Sebuah kafe di ujung kota

"Setelah ini, Kyo yang akan menyelesaikannya."

Rei terlihat duduk di sebuah kursi di dalam kafe tersebut, memegang sebuah handphone.

"Sepertinya game kali ini, aku telah kehllangan seorang serigala yang berpotensi lagi..."

Setelah itu rei berjalan keluar dari kafe tersebut.

"Game kali ini telah selesai... Dan game berikutnya... akan segera dimulai..."

* * *

Fin

R&R^_^

Setelah ini, ak bakal segera bikin fic baru dan ngelanjutin songfic, tapi ak tetep gak tau kapan selesainya karena bentar lagi udah masuk sekolah...


End file.
